Spirit
by Gothic984
Summary: Gail considers her cousin's living arrangements, while Lucas tries to uncover her true nature.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any American Gothic characters, this is a work of fan fiction. This story is a continuation of my previous stories Emotion, Old Friends, Family, Difficult Decisions and Reflection.

It was a mild September evening in Trinity SC, the leaves on the trees had begun to turn a coppery brown to indicate the arrival of Autumn and the soft breeze that was present rustled the leaves loose, so they fell lightly on the ground.

Caleb Temple was sneaking around the old Bowen's Junkyard, trying to catch a glimpse of Poppy Bowen. The place was now called T.J's Junkyard due to being sold after Carter Bowen was arrested for shooting his wife, but it would always be known as Bowen's Junkyard to Caleb.

Boone had boasted about seeing Poppy Bowen around town and admitted to having a crush on her, Caleb did not see the appeal of any girls; however, he was curious to find out why his friend could not stop talking about her. His cousin Gail had warned him against trespassing on other peoples property, but he was being careful and only wanted to find out what all the fuss was about.

'It's non of your business what all the fuss is about Caleb' came an angelic voice from behind him. Merlyn Temple had been keeping a close watch on her brother recently, to ensure he was staying on the straight and narrow. She cherished his innocence and wanted him to hold on to it for a bit longer, before he started to get side tracked with girls.

Caleb turned around and tried to hide the embarrassment on his face. 'I wasn't doin' nothin' Merly, I just wanted to look'

Merlyn walked closer to her brother and folded her arms. 'That poor girl doesn't need boys looking at her, leave her be...she's been through alot'

Caleb stared down at his feet, he knew what it was like to have his father arrested for murdering the closest family member he had. It had not occurred to him that Poppy Bowen had been through the same thing, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean no harm'

'I should think not' Poppy said coming around one of the smashed up cars. She had been out for a stroll by the river behind the house she shared with T.J, when she had heard some rustling. Children did not come and play here as much they used to after her father was arrested; therefore, she had been taken by surprise with the young boy in front of her.

Caleb stood still in shock, he recognised Poppy from the flame red hair Boone had described and knew Merly could not help him now that he had been discovered trespassing. Gail would be so mad if she had found out he had been here.

Poppy smiled at the young boy, he was clearly worried about being caught. 'Don't be shy, come here...I won't tell on you'

Caleb looked towards Merlyn who was watching Poppy cautiously, then walked towards the girl. She was pretty and he liked her wild red hair. 'I'm sorry for intrudin', I'm Caleb' he said.

Poppy held out her hand for him to shake. 'Nice to meet you Caleb, I'm Poppy Bowen. What brings you to my home this evening?'

Caleb shrugged, 'I used to play here with my friends, before your daddy...' he said, then stopped himself from going any further when he saw the sad look on her face. 'Please don't tell my cousin Gail I was here, she'd kill me for intrudin''

Poppy stared at Caleb for a moment, a Gail Emory wrote an article on her mother's death. She was a nice woman and did not portray her father as a monster like all the other newspaper reporters did. Poppy had looked into who this woman was, as she was working for a Charleston newspaper and had found out she was in Trinity due to the tragedy that befell her cousin. 'Is your cousin Gail Emory?' she asked.

Caleb stared at Poppy confused, he was not aware that she knew Gail. 'Yes ma'am' he said.

Poppy looked at Caleb with pity in her eyes, 'So you're Caleb Temple? It's a shame what happened to your family'

Caleb did not like the look Poppy gave him, he did not need anyone to feel sorry for him. 'I have Gail, it's a shame you have no family left' he snapped, then instantly felt guilty at the wounded look on Poppy's face. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean anythin' by that'

Poppy shook her head, she had recently came to terms with what had happened and managed to keep to herself apart from some company off T.J. The land had been sold to him; however, he was nice enough to let her stay at the house with him and he respected her space. This little boy was making her revisit that horrible incident, but she could not blame him as he clearly felt the same at her comment. 'It's OK. It's getting late and you should go home now, I'm sure you cousin wouldn't want you out too late'

Caleb looked down at the watch Gail had bought him and realised that Poppy was right, it was close to his curfew so he needed to get the the boarding house. 'I hope I didn't upset you' he said as he turned to head back the way he came.

Poppy smiled, 'Not at all, now you run along now'

Caleb smiled and waved at Poppy, then went to find his bike so he could ride to the boarding house quickly.

* * *

Lucas lay comfortably on the large king size bed, with his hands behind his neck. He had surprised Gail by finishing up at the Sheriff's Station early and sneaking into her house when she was showering. When he witnessed her walk into her bedroom wearing just a small towel, he could not resist pulling it off and taking her roughly on the bed.

Gail had been shocked by his presence and tried to fight him; however, he had overpowered her easily and had his way with her. Their sexual encounters had become more experimental in the past few months; however, she still did not appear to be used to being surprised by his antics. Now he just lay naked on her bed, watching as she got dressed to go out. 'I still don't understand why you can't just give it a pass Darlin', I'm sure I can think of something more fun for you to do than meeting up with Billy-boy' he said mischievously.

Gail shook her head and continued to zip the side of her dark red chiffon dress, Lucas had interrupted her getting ready and now she was late. 'As good as that sounds...I promised I would be there and I will, albeit a little late thanks to you' she said walking around the bed to look for the pair of knickers she had previously laid out.

Lucas smiled, grabbed her hips on the way past and pulled her down so her back was rested on his chest. 'Are you sure I can't tempt you to stay a little while longer Miss Emory?' he whispered in her ear and nipped at her neck playfully.

Gail could have easily stayed right there, it was taking all of her will power to resist his charms. He had already convinced her body to betray her when she had made it clear she was going out tonight, she could not give in again knowing Billy would be waiting for her. Gathering all her strength she pushed off Lucas gently and gave him a warning look. 'I told you no' she said sternly and got up off her bed.

Lucas sighed, he disapproved of his love's friendship with the good Doctor; however, he knew better than to tell her what to do. 'OK Darlin', if your mind is made up I might as well get dressed myself and visit my lady friends'

'What lady friends would these be?' she asked curiously and knelt down to stroke her dog Rocky, who was quietly growling at Lucas.

Lucas shrugged, 'Oh just some of my many female fan's' he said playfully, then got up off the bed.

Gail laughed, 'Well don't forget about me on your travels' she said as she put on a thong.

Lucas walked casually over to her, placed his hands gently under her dress and pulled the thong down. 'You won't be needing that Darlin'' he said and she stepped obediently out of her underwear. He kissed the inside of her leg enticingly, ran his fingers up to her thighs then stood up. 'We'll finish this later' he whispered in her ear then headed for the shower.

* * *

Billy Peele sat in a dark corner at the back of Jimmy's Bar, staring at his watch impatiently. Gail was supposed to meet him here half an hour ago and he was beginning to think she was going to stand him up.

Billy had been having some personal problems as he had broken up with Selena a few days earlier, due to her constant paranoia over his friendship with Gail. He had thought the two woman had hit it off and put their differences behind them; however, that was short lived after Gail officially started dating Lucas Buck.

Selena was constantly keeping tabs on his whereabouts and made it clear that she did not want him to continue his friendship with Gail, as she did not trust her. The problem was Gail had befriended him after her coma, when he had split up with Selena the first time and had hit rock bottom. He had started to get close to Ben at that time but it was not the same as having someone you could confide in and Gail had remained friends with him when he got back together with Selena, even though she disapproved of his decision.

Billy cared for Selena; however, he had been in a controlling relationship before and he had chosen to discard all his childhood friends at the say of his girlfriend back then. He had spent several years alone due to that choice, until Gail and Ben had befriended him. He did not want to make that mistake again so when Selena gave him an unreasonable ultimatum, he chose his friendship with Gail.

Billy was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of a bottle being placed on the table. He looked up then smiled when he saw Gail had finally shown up and she had brought a bottle of Jagermeister with two shot glasses.

Gail placed the shot glasses down, threw her bag on a chair and sat opposite her friend. 'I'm so sorry for being late, something came up. You said this was urgent, is everything OK?' she asked concerned.

Billy laughed, opened the bottle of Jagermeister and poured them both a glass. 'That bad huh?' she asked sarcastically. Gail knew Billy had been distant the past few days; however, she had been too preoccupied with her work and Lucas to have time to get to the bottom of what was bothering him.

Billy downed his drink and tried to find the best way to tell his friend that his relationship had ended because of his friendship with her, this would be harder than he initially thought. Gail placed her hand gently over his and Billy smiled at the show of affection, 'I split up with Selena' he said, wanting to get it out in the open, 'I didn't really want to bother you in all the drama with you trying to deal custody of Caleb and all, but I thought you should now'

Gail shook her head, she did not know what to say. She gathered they were having problems due to Billy asking to spend more time with her and Ben; however, she did not realise it was so serious. 'I'm sorry, do you want to talk about what happened?'

'She got jealous and possessive, nothing could be done about it' Billy said and poured himself another drink.

Gail placed a hand over his glass before he could drink his second shot and downed her drink. 'Wait for me friend...' she said pouring herself another shot, '...jealous over what?'

Billy laughed, 'You...but don't worry, I don't blame you for any of this. I told her she needs some time to consider what she wants, as we're friends and that isn't gonna change any time soon'

Gail exhaled deeply in exasperation, she never understood why woman got so stupid and possessive. She was obviously with Lucas and Selena had nothing to be jealous about; however, she did feel bad that she had been a contributing factor to their break up. 'Woman are crazy, she'll come around...now drink!' Gail said, raising her glass to toast his.

* * *

Selena sat with her legs crossed on Lucas's car outside the Sheriff's Station, smoking a cigarette. Although she loved her exorbitant sports car Lucas's Crown Victoria had a certain charm to it and she reminisced about the times she had spent with him performing sexual acts in the back seat.

'That was a long time ago Darlin', a lot of things have changed since then...What are you doing here Selena?' Lucas asked, as he approached the driver side of his car.

Selena did not move from her seated position. 'I was bored and noticed you were working late. Are you not servicing the lovely Miss Emory tonight?' she asked in a catty tone.

Lucas smiled as he opened the car door and threw his jacket on the back seat, it was obvious his ex was jealous of his relationship which only fuelled his desire for Gail. 'You know Selena, Gail has as much of an appetite as you...maybe even more and I don't have to wait until after school hours to get what I want. In answer to your question, I've already serviced Miss Emory a number of times today and will be again before the night is through'

Selena stood up, straightened her leopard print mini skirt and threw her cigarette to the ground. 'Oh come on Lucas, you and I both know you're not a one woman man. This little love affair that you think you have will only interest you for so long and when you get bored you'll come crawling back to me'

Lucas moved closer to Selena so their bodies were almost touching, he could sense her desperation and it amused him. 'Isn't that what you're doin' right now Darlin'?' he asked in a malicious tone. 'Are you so bored of Doctor Romeo already? Or is it that you're jealous of what me and Gail have? It was only a few of months ago that you two had started to become friends, you gave up on that pretty fast...although you never could play nice with other women'

Selena disregarded his comments, she would not show him that his words had hurt her. She raised her hands to caress his chest, as she was desperate for some form of companionship right now; however, he grabbed her wrists before she could touch him. 'Come on Lucas, I know you...this act you're playing isn't real. The lovely Miss Emory is too good for you and she'd hit the road running if she caught a glimpse of your true nature. Now why don't you drive me home like a good southern gentleman? I'm sure I can find some way to repay you' she said, yearning for his touch.

Lucas stared into Selena's longing eyes and leaned in close, so their lips were only an inch apart. 'While that does sound inviting Miss Coombs...I have a girlfriend to get to who has witnessed my true nature and embraced it. It's a shame Billy-boy couldn't handle your true possessive nature...ah-well I suppose you can still go running to the other degenerates in my town' he said pushing her away from him.

Selena backed away wounded, she felt as though he had just slapped her hard in the face. She had been betting on Gail discarding her one true love in the first instance she witnessed his cruel nature, as Selena believed she was the only one who could accept Lucas for what he truly was; however, if what he had said was true, her love would not be coming back to her any time soon.

Lucas smiled smugly knowing the realisation that Selena had come to and got into his car, discarding her in this fashion was much worse than insulting her. When he turned on the engine and began to drive away, he laughed as Selena screamed insults at him and threw a rock, which narrowly missed his retreating car.

* * *

It was 11:00pm and Gail was drunk, she had switched to vodka and lemonade after a few shots of Jagermeister and knew she would pay for mixing her drinks in the morning.

Billy had livened up considerably after she had shared several shots with him and had found some classic 80's tunes on the jukebox. He had selected the 'Footloose' soundtrack and they had been dancing like a pair of drunken teenagers for half an hour. Gail had to keep pulling her dress down to ensure she kept her dignity, due to Lucas ordering her not to wear any underwear. She had been crazy to let him persuade her to come out without being fully dressed; however, it did make things exciting and the alcohol had removed her inhibitions at this point.

Gail had left Billy attempting to serenade the female bartender and she stumbled her way to the lavatory. When she had finished and splashed some water on her face in an attempt to sober herself up, she exited the ladies lavatory only to be pulled forcefully into a stockroom. Gail thrashed out in self defence until she recognised the hand that was attempting to fondle her and then relaxed. 'Now Sheriff, is this anyway to treat one of your loyal constituents?' she asked in a mock scolding tone.

Lucas nipped at her ear, kissed her neck and let his free hand trail down to the bottom of her dress. 'I wasn't aware you voted for me Darlin', I guess the respectable Miss Emory is someone I should try to keep on side for any future elections' he said then smiled when his hand travelled to her sweet spot and it was confirmed she had adhered to his order of no underwear tonight.

Gail glanced at the door of the stockroom, it was wide open and anyone going to the lavatory could see them if they looked into the room. 'Stop. Not now...' she said trying to push down her urges, while he continued to kiss her neck and play with her. '...this isn't exactly a private place'

'That's the point Darlin'' he said mischievously. 'Besides, you left me to be in the company of another man tonight...' he feigned upset, '...so I decide when we stop'

Gail inhaled deeply when she felt his fingers push inside her, surely they could not do this here? If they got caught the gossip would spread across the town faster than wild fire. 'Lucas stop!' she panted, trying to make herself sound serious.

Lucas pulled his fingers gently out of her, then forcefully pushed her towards a beer keg. He bent her over the keg so she had to support herself by gripped the sides, unbuttoned his pants and thrust his manhood into her in a quick, effortless motion. 'Do you really want me to stop Miss Emory?' he asked biting the back of her neck playfully.

Gail let out a small surprised moan at the shock of Lucas's quick motion and the intense pleasure she felt when he entered her. The sensible part of her subconscious appeared to be buried deep down, as the only thing that surfaced in her mind was a voice pleading for him not to stop.

Gail inhaled deeply and let herself be taken, she knew by now there was no point in fighting her desire for him. They had a sort of animal attraction and she yearned for him to be inside her all of the time these days. The danger of being caught in the middle of this act only added to the exquisite pleasure she was feeling with every thrust he made.

Lucas smiled to himself when the only answer to his question were moans of pleasure, this prompted him to take her harder. He thrust deep into her and had to bury his head into the nape of her neck, to stop himself from calling out with the immense pleasure that was shooting through his body with each thrust.

Lucas continued to pound in and out of her until he felt they were both coming close to the their finish, then cursed to himself when he sensed an intrusion.

Billy Peele staggered down the corridor in search of his friend, as she had been gone longer than expected. He found the ladies lavatory door and knocked loudly, 'Gail, are you OK?' he called in a concerned voice.

Gail tensed under Lucas then instinctively tried to get up; however, Lucas pushed her straight back down forcefully, he would not let Billy-boy spoil his fun.

Lucas let his twin out momentarily and the door to the stockroom began to slowly close quietly, then he quickened his thrusts. He forced his hand around Gail's mouth to stifle her loud moans and bit her shoulder to prevent himself from calling out as they came together.

Gail allowed Lucas to stay inside her for a moment while she regained her senses, then looked around the room for something to clean herself up with. When she spotted a pack of toilet tissue she signalled for him to let her up and tried to ignore the empty feeling when he pulled out of her.

After cleaning herself up she turned towards Lucas and nodded in satisfaction when he was buttoning up his pants, then she headed towards the stockroom door which now appeared to be closed. She could have sworn it was open previously; however, she shook the thought away when she heard Billy banging on the lavatory door again, clearly worried as he had not had a response. 'Shh, I'm here...' she said poking her head around the door and trying to act casual, '...I got myself all turned around'

Billy looked at her suspiciously, then smiled drunkenly. 'You're crazy'

Gail laughed playfully, 'Says you after trying to seduce our bartender with an acoustic version of 'Let's Here It For The Boys'...go to the toilet while you're here and we'll find the way back together'

Billy clicked his heels together, then saluted mockingly. 'Yes ma'am' he said in his best military voice, then entered the mens lavatory.

Gail shook her head and sighed, that was too close.

Lucas came behind her, placed his hands around her hips and pulled her back into him. 'I had it under control Darlin', he wouldn't have caught us...Excitin' though, wasn't it?' he whispered in her ear, then let his lips trail down her neck.

Gail let him kiss her neck for a moment, then turned around and playfully slapped his cheek. 'Bad Sheriff' she said then placed a tender kiss on his lips. 'I've got to go' she whispered as she pulled away from him, then left the stockroom when she heard the lavatory door open.

Lucas watched her as she linked her arm around Billy's and walked down the corridor away from him. He hated to see her cosying up to the good Doctor; however, her acceptance of his actions in the stockroom proved that she was his and no one else's.

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Selena Coombs woke up at 7:00am alone in a dim lit cheap Motel room on the edge of town. She had been so angry after her rejection from Lucas the previous night that she had purposely found a married man and convinced him to cheat on his wife, to make herself feel better. Selena had felt triumphant at the ease of making the man bend to her will; however, in the wake of a new day she just felt dirty.

She sat up and glanced around the dingy Motel room with a feeling of disgust. She never usually had a problem with taking married men to a place like this and having her way with them, or even letting them take her behind whatever bar she had picked them up at. It seemed that something had changed and now she just felt used.

Selena got out of the bed with a sense of urgency and quickly dressed in the clothes she had been wearing the night before. A voice in her head was screaming at her to get out of this horrible place, so she ran out of the room and jumped into a cab that was waiting outside the Motel. She did not know where she wanted to go, she just felt the need to get away from here.

Selena felt like she was in a haze, she needed to talk to someone about what was happening to her; however, she had no friends or family that she could go to so she gave the driver the first address that came to her mind and closed her eyes for the whole journey, trying to regain some sort of control over her emotions.

When the driver pulled up at the address she had supplied him with, she felt a knot in her stomach. He refused to take any money off her for the ride and just advised her to clean herself up. Selena walked quickly up the path and knocked on the door, then instantly regretted her decision when it was opened and she was greeted by a bare chested Lucas Buck.

Lucas looked Selena up and down, then smiled smugly at the state of her. 'Problems Darlin'?'

Selena felt sick, she could not deal with Lucas right now so turned away and began to flee.

Gail pulled Lucas away from the door, 'Since when are you my doorman?' she asked annoyed, but was instantly taken away from her anger when she caught sight of a retreating Selena. She pushed Lucas out of the way and rushed down the path, wearing only a small vest and knickers. 'Wait!' she called at Selena and was relieved when the woman stopped before she made it to the open street.

When Gail reached her, she spun her around and shook her head at the state of the woman in front of her. Selena had mascara streaks from her eyes down to her cheeks, she was barefoot holding her heels in her hands and her lipstick was smudged. It sickened Gail to see women like this and she was about to lecture her, until she saw the lost look in Selena's eyes.

Gail had spent a lot of time with Selena leading up to the anniversary of her parents death, she would not go so far as to call her a friend; however, she had been a good distraction and had unknowingly helped her gain a bit of an insight into Lucas for an article she had to write. Seeing the woman in this pitiful state and leaving her this way was not an option for Gail; therefore, she placed an arm around her and led her back to her house, ignoring Lucas's irritated stare as she past him.

Selena stared down at her hands, she could not believe she had come to her nemesis and been greeted by Lucas at the door. She felt ashamed, but let herself be led into Gail's house and to the bathroom. Gail told her to discard her dirty clothes on the floor and take a long hot shower, then go to her bedroom to fix herself up. Selena did not say a word, took off her clothes when Gail left the bathroom and started the shower.

Gail ran her fingers through her hair is exasperation and walked into her bedroom, not only had Lucas felt the need to answer her door bare chested without her permission, her friends ex-girlfriend was virtually in a catatonic state and had turned up after clearly having a one night stand. Gail did not need this hassle as she was already agitated due to the story she was working on.

Lucas followed Gail into the bedroom and ignored the growls off Rocky from underneath her bed. 'What the hell are you doin' Darlin'? Since when are you her counsellor?' he asked in an angry tone.

Gail turned towards him, 'What am I doing? What if it would've been Caleb at the door when you answered half naked? Don't ever do that again without my permission' she said and threw him his clothes which were hanging up in her wardrobe.

Lucas laughed, 'Oh come on... god forbid people know we're together. Are you still ashamed of me?'

Gail shook her head and took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. 'Don't...don't you dare turn this on me. I don't care about what anybody else thinks except Caleb, I'll tell him about us when I'm ready and not before. Do you really think he's not going to find it confusing that his father and cousin are dating? If you would've kept the right end covered we wouldn't be in this predicament' she snapped.

Lucas started to dress, this relationship thing was still new to him and he had never experienced as much frustration as he had right now. He had heard from the men at the pool hall that woman can get unreasonable with their partners; however, he was not the best person to diffuse the situation, with his lack of experience in relationship quarrel's. 'Keep your voice down Darlin'...we wouldn't want the neighbours hearing you acting so hormonal' he said in a reproachful tone.

'Hormonal?...' she asked in disbelief. If there was one thing she hated about men it was how they always seem to assume women were hormonal, when they had no clue what an argument was about. 'Get out...now' she said calmly.

Lucas shook his head in incredulity. 'You're gonna throw me out because of her?'

Gail laughed, 'This has nothing to do with her. Now go, before we both say something we'll regret'

Lucas took a deep breath, then smiled. 'Suit yourself' he said and walked casually out of her bedroom, but slammed the front door on his way out.

Gail sighed and watched as Rocky crawled out from underneath the bed when it was safe for come out. Gail knelt down and stroked her dog, 'At least you don't believe I'm hormonal' she smiled and kissed his head.

Selena walked warily into the bedroom. 'Sorry, it wasn't my intention to cause you two to fight' she said and sat on the bed.

'That was about boundaries, not you Selena...So, what happened to you last night?' Gail asked standing up and walking to the wardrobe to find some clothes for them both.

'Nothing that hasn't happened a million times before' Selena shrugged, 'I don't know why it's bothering me so much'

Gail smiled to herself, it looks like the town tramp has grown a conscience. It was not for her to judge Selena for picking up someone last night when she had left Billy in the bar last night looking as though he was ready to go home with the female bartender. Lucas was right, it was not for her to counsel Selena; however, the woman looked genuinely lost and confused and it was not in her nature to disregard a cry for help.

'You've clearly turned a corner from how you used to be' Gail sighed. Selena had brought her bra in from the bathroom so Gail found a pair of clean knickers for her and passed her a long floral dress to put on.

'Turned a corner how?' Selena asked. She was confused that her nemesis was helping her without question; however, she was happy that she was able to talk this out with someone.

'Oh I don't know...maybe being with Billy has domesticated you a little, or maybe you've started respecting yourself more and haven't got any patience for men. It's not a bad thing you know' she said sitting down next to Selena and picking Rocky up. '...I've never needed a man to feel valued or to make me feel good about myself, they can be more trouble than they're worth'

Selena considered her words, 'They have their uses though' she said with a brazen smile.

Gail laughed, 'Well there is that...Look in all seriousness, maybe you need to find a way to get used to your own company rather than jumping into bed with some stranger. I'm not judging, I don't care enough for that, but have some self respect'

Selena stood up and paced the room for a moment considering Gail's words, then walked towards the wardrobe and pulled out a short khaki green dress. 'This is more my style' she said, feeling more herself.

Gail shook her head, 'Whatever is going to get you through the day' she said and walked out of the bedroom to make them both a coffee.

* * *

Lucas sat in his office signing reports, while Ben went through a list of tickets he had given to certain residents within the town. Ben was attempting to explain that they should be enforcing some penalties; however, Lucas was so distracted with how he left things with Gail that he could not concentrate and it was making him restless.

Ben stopped talking and was staring at Lucas, as though waiting for an answer. Lucas looked up from the reports and glared at his Deputy, 'You need me to hold your hand with something Ben?'

Ben took a step back, he had noticed Lucas was in an agitated mood and he did not want to rub him up the wrong way. 'Well no Lucas...it's just with you sayin' Tony Muler was an old friend of yours, I didn't know whether you'd want me to pick him up or not?' he asked cautiously.

Lucas pushed the reports to one side, 'Shall I tell you how to do your job Deputy?'

Ben shook his head. 'No sir' he said and rushed out of the office.

Lucas lay back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair in exasperation, he was not used to this feeling of being on edge and it was beginning to cause concern. He could just go and find his love to talk about what had happened; however, he was Lucas Buck and he was never wrong.

A small knock on the door made Lucas slam his fist on the desk. 'What?!' he yelled.

Poppy Bowen opened the door slowly and peered apologetically at him. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you' she said timidly and turned to leave.

Lucas pushed away his agitated feelings as his curiosity spiked and stood up. 'You're not disturbin' Darlin, to what do I owe the pleasure of the prettiest red head in town?' he said in his most charming southern drawl.

Poppy turned back towards Lucas and took a small intake of breath when she realised how attractive he was. She had heard stories about Lucas Buck and had seen him from afar with T.J previously; however, she had never been this close to him and his reputation did not do him justice.

Poppy felt herself become giggly under his stare and flattering comment. 'You're exaggeratin'' she said smiling and looking down at the piece of paper in her hand. 'I didn't mean to bother you Sheriff, especially while you're busy but I found this paper offerin' me a job when my daddy was here... I just wanted to come by to see if the offer was still available?'

Lucas smiled at the girls nervousness and watched as her full chest reflected the deep breaths she was taking. She was only 16 years old and she already had a way about her which would make men come flocking. He momentarily forgot about what had happened earlier and allowed himself to take in this young southern wild flower, if this was another time he may have been tempted to act on his urges; however, he was content with just admiring her untouched beauty. 'I didn't realise you would need a job Darlin', I thought young T.J would be takin' care of you'

'He has...but it would be nice if I could earn my keep' she said, hoping she did not sound too desperate.

Lucas laughed, 'Oh I'm sure there's several way's you could earn your keep Darlin''

'Oh... and would you care to elaborate on how?' came a voice from behind Poppy. Poppy stepped to the side then turned around and recognised Gail Emory stood with her arms crossed, glaring at Lucas.

This was strange to Lucas, he felt like he should explain himself but he did not understand why. When he saw the suspicion in Gail's eye's turn to anger at his lack of comment he smiled charmingly, 'Young Poppy was just enquirin' about a job opportunity'

Gail nodded slowly, 'Is that so? and you thought you'd explain all the ways a young girl could earn her way in life?' she asked calmly.

Lucas felt like he needed to tread carefully here, something inside him was warning him that this may be a trap. 'The girl's gotta learn from someone Darlin''

Gail shook her head, 'You're unbelievable' she said then turned towards Poppy. 'Go wait for me outside'

Poppy looked from Lucas to Gail, then nodded obediently and headed out of the office. Lucas walked closer to his love and tenderly placed his hands on her hips, ignoring the fact that her arms were still folded tight around her chest.

'You're not serious?' she asked in disbelief and pulled out of his reach. 'I was coming to check on you after this morning, but I see you've put me behind you already'

Lucas laughed, 'Jealousy doesn't suit you Darlin', maybe you've spent too much time with my ex and her possessiveness is beginning to rub off on you. Besides, the girl's only 16'

'Yes she is' Gail said accusingly, ignoring his previous comment then shook her head and walked out of the office.

Lucas's agitation resurfaced as he watched Gail walk away, if something did not give shortly he would have to let his twin out to play with some poor soul, just to make himself feel better.

* * *

Poppy sat patiently at the coffee shop across the street from the Sheriffs Station, waiting for Gail to bring her a hot chocolate. She could not understand why the woman reacted the way she did in the Sheriffs office; however, Poppy felt as though she trusted her, therefore, she accepted her offer of a drink before she headed back to school.

When Gail returned with two large hot chocolates with whipped cream and marshmallow's on the top, Poppy was surprised. Gail smiled at the look Poppy was giving the extravagant drinks. 'I thought if we're throwing the diet out and being bad, we might as well do it in style. I hope you don't mind'

Poppy laughed, she had expected a small cup of hot chocolate but this was more like a sundae. 'I don't mind at all' she said watching as Gail sat down and started to eat the cream on top of the drink with a small spoon, then mirrored her actions.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, as Gail tried to figure out what to say to this young girl who was all alone in this world. Gail was not one for taking on other peoples problems, especially when she was so busy trying to sort out Caleb's living arrangements as well as the tasks her new Editor Mark had entrusted her with; however, this girl had been put in the same position as she had been when she was younger and she could not just leave her be. 'So, aren't you a little young to be looking for a job?' she asked.

Poppy wiped a stray bit of cream from her mouth and regarded Gail pleasantly. 'How old were you when you got your first job?'

Gail laughed, 'Well my situation was a little different than yours and I was trying to save money to get away from my foster home. The last I heard you were living with T.J in your family home and he was taking care of you'

That was the second time T.J had been brought into this. Poppy found whenever she spoke to an adult they assumed she was fine because T.J had allowed her to stay in her family home, she liked T.J and he had made it clear when her father was taken away that she would not want for anything; however, she believed it was time she started to take care of herself. 'Everyone keeps assumin' I need T.J to look after me, why is that?' she asked.

Gail regarded Poppy carefully, there was something about her which reminded her of herself when she was younger. Gail had never needed anyone to take care of her, she had used her initiative to find little jobs around her neighbourhood and after years of collating the money she had earned, she was able to leave her foster home behind her.

Poppy's situation was different, Gail had to learn how to survive on her own from when she was 8 years old; however, Poppy had the luxury of a good stable family environment until she was 15. She understood that Poppy may want to be independent, but she needed a lot more life experience before she could successfully look after herself.

Gail had already had to council Selena today which had delayed her from the investigations she needed to complete, she really did not have time to mother a lost teenager. 'Look Poppy...I'm not going to pretend to know you. T.J is a nice young man, it was good that he offered to help you after what happened when he didn't have to and your situation could be much worse. If someone like that is offering to take care of you right now, the best thing to do is let him and focus on your studies so you can earn a good living and go your own way when you're ready.'

Poppy considered what Gail said, it was not often she got to speak to a woman about her feelings since her mother had past. She noticed Gail kept looking at her watch and felt bad, as it was obvious she had somewhere to be. 'I'm takin' too much of your time, I appreciate your advice and I'll think on it for a while. You go do what you need to do' she said and stared into her hot chocolate.

Gail sighed, if it had not been for her English teacher taking her under his wing she could potentially have never found her true calling in life and have ended up another child lost in the foster care system. She knew from when she covered the Bowen story that Poppy enjoyed reading and often preferred visiting the library than hanging around with other kids her age. Gail used to be the same when she was younger and enjoyed finding solace in books like the mysteries surrounding the Bermuda Triangle, Stephen King novels, or true crime stories. 'I'll tell you what, you really want a job for after school?' she asked.

Poppy looked up from her drink and sat up straight. 'Yes ma'am'

Gail nodded, 'OK, lately I don't have enough time in the day to focus on what I need to...I could use someone to help with a few odd jobs to free me up to concentrate on the important things. Is that going to be good enough for you?'

Poppy jumped up and gave Gail a big hug. She had initially gone to the Sheriff as she had thought that was the only option available for her, she could never have foreseen that she would bump into the very woman she had been thinking about the previous night and that she would offer her a job. 'That's perfect, thank you! I won't let you down and I'll do anything you want. I can start right now if you need me to?'

Gail smiled and stood up, 'Great, well if you have nothing else to do at moment I can drop you off at my place and you can start by walking my dog'

* * *

Lucas pulled into his driveway and exited his car, he was in a slightly better mood after he had joined Ben on his patrol and ran into Calvin Jackson. The man could not look him in the eye for more than a few seconds before scurrying away and hiding behind his wife. Seeing the man who had thought he could challenge him for the position of Sheriff brought back memories of when his love had finally caught a glimpse of his true nature and had not ran away, it reminded Lucas that he was still in control and his previous agitation had subsided.

When he entered his home, he was met by a feeling of intrusion and began to scan the place to find the origin. A faint smell of chicken caught his nose and he followed the aroma into the kitchen to find Gail wearing nothing but an apron, standing with her back to him over his stove. She had clearly not heard him enter as she did not turn around.

Lucas smiled at the woman in front of him, her hair was pinned up in a messy bun high on her head and her tight bare behind poked out from the back of the apron, as though trying to temp him. This was a surprise as Lucas thought the way they had left things in his office meant they were still having a quarrel; however, this alluring appearance indicated something else.

Lucas walked quietly behind Gail, ran a finger down her bare back and let it trail to her behind. Gail gave a small startled jump, then relaxed and leaned into his waiting hands. 'You shouldn't creep up and harass someone who is standing over hot food, you know?' she said, ignoring his lips brushing over her shoulders.

Lucas fondled her behind then moved his hands over her stomach and pulled her closer to him. 'You shouldn't address a man in this attire and expect to be left alone Darlin'' he said and bit her shoulder playfully.

Gail turned around in his arms and pushed him away from her gently, to create some space. 'After the display this afternoon in your office, I thought maybe I was too old for you' she said sarcastically.

Lucas smiled, Poppy Bowen was the last thing on his mind right now. He had left Gail's house earlier without his usual morning service being performed, now that she was here he wanted to make up for lost time. 'I think you'll find I may be a little too old for you Darlin', but let's not get into that. I'm hungry...and not for that food your cookin''

Gail feigned a hurt look. 'Oh but I've been slaving over this hot stove for hours...' she said running her fingers slowly over her chest, '...here I was trying to make you a nice home cooked meal and this is the thanks I get?'

Lucas reached to grab her; however, she side stepped out of the way and started to look through his cupboards for a large spoon. When she had found her desired utensil she returned to the stove and stirred the chicken stew she had made.

Lucas shook his head, he could feel himself getting agitated again with Gail ignoring his presence. 'Darlin...if you don't come here now, I'll bend you over my knee and find a better use for that implement' he said sternly.

Gail glanced at Lucas over her shoulder, then continued stirring. When she had realised her behaviour this morning was an overreaction, she decided to come here and do this little show to get him back for the night before when he had surprised her at the bar. She knew he would not be able to resist her wearing only an apron and this hard to get act was clearly beginning to get to him. What she had not expected was him to volunteer some information about himself, she could not let that go and decided this little show could be delayed for a few minutes. 'How old is a little too old for me?' she asked sweetly and tasted some of the stew.

Lucas leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed, he had not meant to let that comment slip out but her appearance was distracting. 'Never you mind, now come here' he said, watching as her tight behind wobbled slightly when she moved towards the kitchen sink.

Gail washed her hands with some cold water, then turned around and leaned against the sink. 'Oh but I do mind, I'd like to know how old the man I'm letting inside of me is'

Lucas pushed off the counter and walked towards her, unbuttoning his shirt. 'It's just a number Darlin', I can assure you it doesn't affect what I can do inside of you'

Gail bit her lip as Lucas revealed his toned chest, she had begun to feel the familiar ache between her legs and part of her waited excitedly for him to push his way in. 'I don't know, I think it would be best for me to be prepared in case my lover has an unexpected heart attack due to the things I can do with him inside of me'

Lucas laughed, she was certainly trying. 'Maybe one day I'll tell you, when you can prove that you can be a good little reporter and keep it to yourself'

Gail looked at Lucas mischievously when he came close and smiled, 'But I don't want to be good, I want to be really bad' she said in a sweet and innocent tone.

Lucas grabbed her roughly, turned her around and spanked her behind hard. He had to take a deep breath when he heard her moan in pleasure, then he spread her butt cheeks slightly and leaned in close to her ears. 'If bad is what you wanna be Miss Emory, I can take you in a tight spot where you haven't been taken before' he whispered.

Gail yearned for him to enter her; however, she was not ready for that kind of sex. As if sensing her thoughts, Lucas let go of her behind and moved a hand between her legs. Gail closed her eyes with the immense pleasure she felt when his fingers entered her and silently cursed herself for giving in so quickly.

Lucas smiled when he felt how wet she was. He commended her efforts for trying to play hard to get but her body could not resist him for long, they were meant to be together and they fit together so well.

Gail let him play with her until she came, then tried to push him away. 'Lucas give me a minute to sort the food'

Lucas picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. 'Not a chance, I want you now' he said, then pushed her against the wall, unzipped his pants and entered her forcefully. They both let out a loud moan and Gail clawed her fingers down his back in ecstasy when he entered her.

Lucas pounded in and out of her, while Gail scratched at his back and bit hard into his neck. They could not resist their urges and when they both met their climax together, Lucas continued to pound in and out of her relentlessly and nuzzling his head into the apron which was strategically covering her chest. Gail focused all her concentration on removing the apron and called out his name in pleasure when he bit her bare nipples roughly.

She was finding it hard to catch her breath, if he carried on at this pace for much longer he was really going to hurt her; however, she did not want him to stop and the feeling of him inside of her was exquisite. When her second orgasm finally came, she had to bite down on his shoulder due to the intensity of it then Lucas let himself go at the pleasure and pain he felt as she drew blood.

He stood for a moment still inside her, holding her in place. So much for punishing him for the previous night, she thought, he had managed to turn it around on her like he usual did. Gail winced when he finally removed himself from her and bit her lip at the painful throbbing she now felt.

Lucas took his shirt off and wrapped it around her naked body. 'This is how we should've left things this morning...now get back to cookin' Darlin, I'm starvin'' he said playfully, smacked her hard on the behind and poured them both a glass of wine.

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Matt Crower stood waiting patiently outside Juniper House for his weekly pick up. It was an overcast day and he could feel faint drops of rain on his face; however, it was not cold and he relished in the small drops of water that were trailing down his bare skin.

With the turn into Autumn and the uncertain weather that came with it, he had not been allowed to stay outdoors as much as he had previously. It was as though Gail did not believe he could handle a little wind and rain, she had told him she would not be to blame for him getting ill as the head Doctor would love a reason to stop this arrangement; therefore, when the weather was bad she had been taking him to her house and he would help to look after Rocky while she completed some chores.

When his day leave initially got authorised it had been nice going places and spending time with nature, as being cooped up in a small cell was no way to live and he was amazed that he had managed to survive for as long as he had. Now he was content with helping Gail and trying to experience some normality if he had to, even if it was just for once a week.

Matt smiled when he heard the familiar sound of the mustangs engine as Gail's car approached. When she pulled up next to him he waved at the orderly standing by the entrance to Juniper House and got into the passenger side of the extravagant car. Gail was dressed casual in a pair of grey leggings, a long black vest and a long khaki green cardigan, which led Matt to believe it was going to be another mundane day at her house. 'Hey Bestie...so what's the plan for today?' he asked playfully.

Gail shook her head, Matt was either withdrawn when she saw him these days or in a funny mood. 'Well Bestie, I thought we could put that Harvard degree of yours to work and you could help me with something' she said and drove out of Juniper car park.

Matt looked at Gail suspiciously, 'I gathered from your casual outfit that we would be lounging around your place today?'

Gail smiled, happy that her attire gave off her desired impression. She had been with Lucas earlier and he was becoming suspicious about what story she working on, he had promised to give her some professional courtesy and keep out of her business; however, that had not stopped him from trying to convince her to give up details of her story. It was getting harder to resist his constant questioning, especially when his methods of persuasion involved using his mouth to pleasure her in a multitude of ways, but she had succeeded and was trying to focus on the job at hand.

She had decided to dress in casual clothes to convince Lucas she was doing nothing important with Matt today; however, she had hit a wall with the information she had gathered regarding Juniper patient treatments and required the advice of someone with a medical background. Gail had initially planned to keep Matt out of this and rely on Billy for the information she needed, but she had been avoiding him due to the visit she had from Selena a few days earlier and she thought it might do Matt some good to test his medical expertise. 'Lounging about is not an option Doctor...I have a job for you' she said and began to drive towards town.

* * *

Caleb sat on a bench at the side of the Trinity library, looking through his homework book while he waited for his cousin. She usually met him at the library when he had a big homework assignment and he did not know where to start; however, she was nowhere to be seen.

'There you are' Poppy said and approached the bench from behind a pillar, 'Why are you hiding all the way over here?'

Caleb jumped up from his seated position, was she talking to him? 'Hey...what are you doin' here?' he asked.

Poppy smiled, 'I have homework to do and I hear you may need help with an assignment'

Caleb looked at Poppy confused, 'Who did you hear that from?'

'Your cousin' she said and signalled for him to follow her into the library, 'She's a bit busy at the moment and asked me to help you get started'

Caleb remembered Poppy mentioned Gail when they first met; however, he was not aware that she knew her to talk to regularly. 'Where is Gail?' he asked quietly when they entered the library, then set his backpack and homework book on a table.

Poppy looked around, then turned back towards him. 'She's around here somewhere' she whispered, 'Now hurry up and show me what you need to do, or we'll end up being here all night'

* * *

Gail sat with Matt in the archive section of the library, while he went through her reports. She had promised him that they would do something with Caleb after he had helped her and knew Caleb had a homework assignment to complete; therefore, it seemed like a good idea to take care of her business at the library and get her new personal assistant to help Caleb. Once both tasks were completed she could drop Poppy off home, then figure out what to do with Caleb and Matt.

Matt was sifting through her files on Juniper House and writing notes regarding any unnecessary treatment that was performed, it was good to see that he could still put his medical expertise to use. While Matt was busy with his diagnosis of the unnamed patient Gail decided to get up and wander towards the bookshelves, in an attempt to locate some history on Juniper House to provide some background for her story.

Mark, her Editor, had given her free rein to experiment with an expose even though she had not told him what she was working on and he had allowed her to take as much time as she needed. It was taking longer than she had anticipated as she could not go undercover due to being too well known; therefore, she had to rely on her powers of persuasion and her relentless investigation skills to get the information she required.

It was beginning to get hard to progress with this story, due to Lucas being aware she was digging into something and his constant distractions in an attempt to throw her off her game. She appreciated him keeping his spies out of her business and the fact that he was only relying on his sexuality to distract her from her investigation; however, at some point she would have to put a stop to his methods, as they were starting to interfere with her work.

'And here I was thinking you liked my pleasant distractions' Lucas said walking from behind a bookshelf.

Gail sighed and glanced around to make sure they were not in Matt's line of vision. 'I don't have time for this Lucas' she whispered as he came close and placed his hands on her hips.

Lucas smiled, pulled her close and ran his lips over her cheek seductively. 'Don't worry Darlin', Harvard won't see us' he whispered in her ear.

Gail inhaled deeply as he nipped gently at her ear and began kissing her neck. She tried to ignore the yearning feeling between her legs and focus on her friend, who she had promised to keep well away from their relationship. 'No...' she whispered sternly, '...not now'

Lucas backed up and feigned a hurt look, 'No? I don't think I appreciate your tone Miss Emory' he said sarcastically.

Gail hated being put in the position of having to choose between Lucas and Matt when they were in the same vicinity, this whole situation would be a lot easier if Lucas just left her alone for this one day a week. Gail ignored his comment, turned away from him and continued searching for the book she required.

Lucas held the book on historic buildings in Trinity in his hand and smiled, 'Is this what you're looking for Darlin'?'

Gail turned towards him, reached for the book and sighed when he pulled it away. 'I need that' she said.

Lucas's smile grew wider, 'Need is an unfortunate thing isn't it? See you need what I have, but I'm not willing to give it over...unless there's something you can do to convince me'

Gail shook her head slowly, part of her was infuriated with this little display; however, another part of her was excited about how this could play out. Gail took a step closer to him and reached for the book again, when he pulled it away from her again she leaned in close so their lips were just an inch apart. 'And what would be required to convince you Sheriff?' she asked sweetly, knowing she would have to play his game to get what she wanted.

Lucas stared deep into her eyes, he knew she could not resist him just like he could not resist her. He was glad his suspicions about her being up to something with Harvard were right, otherwise he would not have been able to get her alone until later if they were in her house. He lowered himself slowly and knelt down on the floor, lifting up her top slightly he kissed her stomach and pulled her leggings down. 'Quiet now Darlin'' he whispered, then nipped at her panties and pulled them down.

Gail watched as Lucas nuzzled the spot between her legs and bit her lip hard to quieten her moan when his tongue licked her gently. This behaviour had to stop, it was affecting her work and it could affect her friendship; however, right now all she wanted to do was relish in the feel of his lips and tongue on her.

It was too hard for her to keep quiet with the intense ecstasy she felt when he began making patterns with his tongue; therefore, she reached down for him and pulled him up to her, then kissed his lips passionately. Lucas moved his hand down between her legs and began to play with her, when he pushed his fingers inside he forced his mouth harder on hers to stifle her moans.

He continued to play and push his fingers in and out of her until her climax erupted, then knelt down again and tasted her sweet spot. He smiled triumphantly as he heard Gail taking deep breaths in an attempt to regain her composure, then pulled her leggings up and stood up. 'I admire your conviction Darlin', I believe this is yours' he said handing her the book.

Gail shook her head and took the book, 'You're a Bastard' she whispered, then headed back towards Matt.

* * *

Caleb was sat with Poppy trying to come up with a good enough subject for his homework assignment. Miss Coombs had tasked them with writing an essay on something that interested them and for the life of him he could not think of anything except fishing. 'This is stupid!' he said louder than intended and stood up.

'Shhh, we're in a library' Poppy whispered.

'What's stupid?' Gail said coming from the archive room. She was well and truly distracted by Lucas's appearance; therefore, decided to come and check on her cousin after she had cleaned her up in the ladies toilets.

Caleb turned towards her in a huff, 'Everything...where have you been?' he asked moodily.

Gail took him gently by the arm and led him back to the table where Poppy was sat. 'I have to work Caleb, now what's the problem?'

Caleb shrugged, 'I have to write something about what I like, but I don't know nothin' but fishin' and that's what Boone's writing about'

Gail looked towards Poppy who was looking sympathetically at Caleb and smiled, 'So, the Stephen King books you've been reading for the past few months don't interest you? Or the secret patrols you've been going on with Ben and Lucas when I'm not around?'

Poppy sat upright at the mention of Lucas's name, she had found she had developed a crush on the Sheriff and could not stop thinking about him since their meeting in his office. 'You patrol with the Sheriff?' she asked Caleb, intrigued.

Caleb smiled, Poppy's interest in him made him blush and he was beginning to see what Boone saw in her. 'Yes ma'am...he lets me ride around and be in control of the siren. Sometimes he lets me come with him for house calls'

'House calls to who?' Gail asked stepping in, she did not approve of them sneaking around her back; however, she could not be too mad as that was what she was doing with Lucas.

'No one dangerous Darlin', just the odd domestic dispute calls' Lucas said approaching the group casually and standing behind Gail. He knew she would have his hide if he tormented Harvard; however, he was bored and was not ready to leave his love be just yet, so he decided to come see what his son was up to.

Gail glanced towards the archive section where she had left Matt finishing up, then sighed. 'Haven't you got anything better to do than hound me Sheriff?' she asked in an exasperated tone.

Lucas shrugged and looked over her shoulder at his son who was clearly smitten with Poppy. 'I reckon I do Miss Emory, but what kind of man would I be if I left a boy struggling with his homework?'

Gail laughed, 'Oh it's his homework your interested in is it?' recognising his mischievous look. She had gotten good at reading mannerisms recently and knew he either wanted to torment her or Matt. It clearly was not enough that he had distracted her out of her train of thought half an hour earlier, he had to continue pushing.

Lucas let his hand stroke the lower part of Gail's back subtly and looked down at her suggestively. 'What else would I be interested in Darlin'?'

Gail turned her attention towards Caleb and tried not to let her arousal show, this was all just a game and she would not let her attention be taken from her cousin. 'You know what...lets get out of here, just you and me. I'll drop Matt off with Billy for a little while and we'll ponder over your assignment together, preferably somewhere that has ice cream within walking distance'

Caleb regarded his cousin suspiciously, it was not often that she dropped everything to take him somewhere these days as she wanted to prove to her Editor she was worth the salary he had to pay her; therefore, even though he was enjoying the company of Poppy, he would not turn down the chance to spend some time alone with Gail. 'Ok cous', let's do this' he said with a smile and began gathering up his books.

Lucas shook his head, she had made a smart move to distance herself by using his son. He was not used to sharing and so far he had to share Gail with Harvard and now Caleb, which was causing him to become agitated. 'Well won't that be cosy, just the two of you all alone'

'It'll be very cosy Sheriff, we'll find a nice quiet spot by the water and spend some quality family time together' Gail said, sensing his jealousy. She knew she should not exacerbate the situation; however, if he ever attempted to make her choose between spending time with Caleb or him, he would always lose.

Matt approached from the archive and moved close to Caleb. He gave Gail a disapproving glance when he saw how close Lucas was stood to her and instinctively placed a protective arm around Caleb. Lucas smiled at the feeble display and inserted his dominance by placing hands on Gail's hips and pulling her closer to him, satisfied that she would not pull away from him.

Gail subconsciously let herself be pulled closer to Lucas, as she was more concerned with the look Matt had shot her. She would not be judged for the company she chose to keep, especially when she was trying her best to help her friend. She spotted Caleb looking at her suspiciously, then became aware of Lucas's hands on her hips. Trying not to bring too much attention to the awkwardness of the situation, she ignored both Lucas and Matt. 'Are you ready?' she asked Caleb.

Caleb nodded, 'Yes ma'am' he said, sensing the tension in the air and deciding to follow Gail's lead.

Gail smiled and pulled away gently from Lucas. 'Ok then, let's hit the road...Poppy grab your things and I'll drop you off home'

Lucas was impressed at Gail's ability to blatantly ignore the tensions around her, he imagined she had got used to playing dumb when she had to badger officials for comments for her articles. He smirked at the angry look Harvard was giving him and chose to let the man stew rather than pushing his buttons further. 'Poppy Darlin'...there's no rush in you packin' up, I'll take you home when your ready' he said and smiled to himself when he saw Gail's disapproving look.

'It's fine Sheriff, I brought her here and it wouldn't be fair for me to leave her with a stranger' Gail said, trying to sound casual. She knew he was not stupid enough to do something behind her back with someone else, as there would be no second chances and it would give her reason to leave this god forsaken town; however, she did not trust his intentions with the girl.

Poppy stood up and smiled sweetly at Lucas, she felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of being alone with the Sheriff. 'It's OK Gail, the Sheriff and my Daddy go way back. I'll be fine'

'Hear that Darlin'? The girl will be fine, I'll take her into my very own protective custody. Now you go have fun with your cousin' Lucas said in his most charming southern drawl, trying to force a reaction for Gail.

Gail shook her head and sighed, she had tried to help Poppy and she would not be drawn into a game with Lucas when she had other more important things to do. 'Fine, I'll call you later Poppy' she said and signalled for Caleb and Matt to follow her out of the library.

* * *

Caleb sat laughing with his cousin, as they ate ice cream on a bench just off the pier. He was aware that they always ended up here when Gail decided she wanted some alone time with him; however, there was really no other place in town where they could get any privacy due to who they were and he loved the view of the water.

'So, why are you struggling with this essay Caleb? I know you have a lot of interests, is it just that you can't put them into words? Gail asked, trying to be the responsible adult and get him back onto his homework.

Caleb shrugged, 'I dunno, I just don't see why I have to write about something like that when it's no-ones business'

Gail smiled knowingly, her cousin was becoming more and more like her with each coming day. 'OK so you like your privacy, I understand that Caleb...believe me when I say I have no desire of publicising my interests for all to see and I get why you wouldn't either; however, you have to perform well or you'll get nowhere in this world. I wouldn't expect you to go into your favourite things if you don't want to, so just pick a subject that you know a little about and I'll help you write about it'

Caleb considered his cousins suggestion, he did not want to whole class to know about what he was reading or the patrols he got to go on, they were his private hobbies and he did not want to share them with the other children. An intriguing thought occurred to him and he smiled, 'I like you, I could write about that'

Gail looked at Caleb suspiciously, she did not trust where this was going. 'Me? You don't want to do that, I'm not that interesting...besides, I just told you I won't allow my interests to be publicised'

'I don't need to write about your interests cous', just a bit about you and your job. You already told my class about what you do and you're helping me write it so it's only gonna have what you want in there...Please Gail?'

Gail shook her head and sighed, she hated it when he pleaded with her. 'Fine, but you can do something for me in return. I'm going to be visiting someone in a few days, I need you to have a real good think on your living arrangements and how the boarding house is working out for you'

Caleb looked confused, not understanding what she was asking of him. He initially loved staying at the boarding house when Matt was there; however, it had lost it's charm when he was locked away and now it just made him feel lonely. 'Why?' he asked.

'Just because...now no questions and no gossiping to anyone about this including Miss Holt and Lucas, do you understand?'

Caleb nodded, 'Yes ma'am'

Gail smiled, 'Good...' she said and took out her tape recorder, '...now what do you want to know?'

* * *

Billy sat with Matt Crower at the back of Jimmy's bar, trying to ignore the awkward silence which had befallen them both. Gail had called him just as his shift was ending in the hospital and begged him to take Matt for a few hours, to allow her time to spend some quality time with Caleb. She had said she felt bad putting this on both Billy and Matt; however, she had told him that it was important and Billy could never say no to a woman who needed assistance.

Matt was clearly not happy with being discarded but had told Billy to do what he would normally do when his shift was over, as he did not want to impose. All he seemed to do these days was work and drink so Jimmy's bar was where they had ended up and Billy hoped that Ben would turn up to help with this awkward situation.

Matt sat with a club soda staring out into the water, he had not had much time to get to know Billy before he made the mistake of taking a shot at Lucas; however, Gail seemed to trust him and he had agreed without argument to take him for a few hours, which indicated that they had become friends.

Gail was always telling him that he needed to try and associate with other people, as his dependency on her was not helping prove that he could be part of a community; therefore, he decided to try to break the awkward silence and engage Billy in some conversation. 'So, how are you finding it at the hospital?' he asked, not knowing what else to talk about.

Billy shrugged, 'It's OK...you know how it is, residents overreacting over the slightest little thing and dramatising their injuries'

Matt smiled and shook his head, clearly he had not made a mark in this town and everybody had just gotten on with life as usual when he was taken away. 'Yep, I remember how they are. The best thing you can do is smile through their drama and let them vent, then they'll only take 10 minutes of your time on each appointment'

Billy considered Matt's advice and nodded, so far he had been challenging the dim residents of this town; however, if he just let them talk through their issues it probably would work out as less of his time wasted. 'I'll have to give that a try, thanks for the advice...So how are man? Are you enjoying your day leave?' Billy asked, taking a large sip of his beer.

Matt shrugged, 'I suppose I am, it's good to get out of that place for a while...It's not great being aware I'm going to be taken back at the end of the day each time, especially knowing that Gail is probably going to Lucas Buck at the end of it. I can't believe he has somehow convinced her over to his side' he said standing up and walking to the rail, to hide his anger.

Billy hated the thought of Gail being with Lucas and could not fathom how an intelligent woman could get caught up with a man like that. Part of him still wanted her in a romantic way, he cared a lot for Selena;however, Gail was more grounded and stable, he also had a lot more in common with her than his ex. If Gail showed any sign of feeling the same way he would pursue her, but she seemed content with this friendship and he would not ruin what they had.

Billy stood up and walked towards Matt, he knew himself how hard it was to have no control over what his friend did and understood the frustration that the man in front of him was feeling, as they both knew Lucas Buck was bad beyond comprehension. 'Gail is smart Matt, we've gotta trust she knows what she's doing. Can you see her making a life with a man like that? Come on, whatever hold he has on her will break and she'll come to her senses'

Matt shook his head and turned towards Billy. 'And what do you think he'll do when she does come to her senses? Lucas Buck is not the type of man to react well to losing something he wants, can you see him just letting her go?'

Billy had not thought that much about the situation, Gail kept her personal life private and shut down when the subject of Lucas Buck was brought up; therefore, he was not able to voice any concerns to her. It was nice to have another man around who was not afraid to talk about their sociopath Sheriff. 'Don't worry about it man, I'd step in if there was any threat to her well-being'

'And what about a threat to your well-being Doc?'...Do you two geniuses have something you wanna say to me?' Lucas asked smugly walking towards Billy and Matt casually.

Matt stared defiantly at Lucas and went to challenge him, until Billy grabbed his arm forcefully and stepped in front of him. 'When I have something to say, it'll be directly to your face Buck' Billy said with a hint of venom in his voice.

Lucas smiled, it had been a while since he had been challenged and this was one way to relieve his boredom. 'Well I'm all ears Billy-boy so let's get this done' he said squaring up to the man.

Billy stood tall in front of Lucas and clenched his hands into fists, he was not a violent man but just seeing the smug look on Lucas's face brought the anger out of him.

'Whats going on here?' Gail asked approaching from behind Lucas.

Lucas laughed, 'Saved by the bell...' he said to Billy, then put on his best smile and turned towards Gail. 'Nothin's going on here Darlin', just three men having a nice chat'

Gail regarded Lucas suspiciously and instinctively went to Matt's side. 'Are you OK?' she asked.

Matt looked from Lucas to Gail, then smiled reassuringly. 'I am, I was wondering how long it would take for you to turn up'

When she had made sure Matt was OK Gail glanced at Lucas and Billy, then stepped between them. 'Is there going to be a problem here?' she asked them both.

Lucas continued to give Billy a challenging stare, 'No problem from me Darlin', Doc'?'

Billy felt his blood boil but he could not be seen as the one starting something here. 'Nope, no problem from me' he said then put his arm around Gail affectionately and pulled her close, knowing the action would infuriate Lucas. 'So, are you gonna stay out for drinks with me tonight?' he whispered in her ear.

Gail bit her lip is exasperation and shot a warning look at Lucas not to react to her friends actions, she hated being put in the middle of the pissing contest between these two. 'I wasn't going to, I thought you might be with Ben tonight'

Billy shook his head, 'Nope, I thought you would wanna join me seen as we've not been out for a while'

'Miss Emory has plans tonight, don't you Darlin'?' Lucas said, expecting Gail to obediently come to him.

Gail was conflicted between both men. She had hoped for a quiet night in after dropping Matt off, as seeing his deflated figure returning to Juniper House each week was taking a toll on her; however, Billy had taken Matt off her hands without question when she needed him to and she felt bad leaving him alone.

Matt smiled at the irritated look on Lucas's face, he clearly did not appreciate the friendship between Billy and Gail or the fact that she appeared to be torn with what to do. Matt knew he should not get involved; however, his desire to hurt Lucas Buck was too strong, so he decided to use his influence. 'What plans could be more important than thanking a friend for helping you after a long shift at the hospital Gail? A few drinks are the least you could do to repay Billy and I'll happily stay with you both for a while if the good Sheriff permits it' he said, inviting Lucas to be the bad guy here.

Gail closed her eyes and took a deep breath, was she supposed to say no to both of her friends? She looked at Matt disapprovingly for taking sides, then held a finger up for him to wait where he was, took hold of Lucas's arm and gently pulled him to one side away from her friends. 'I know we have a deal that I have to get him back by his curfew, but can he stay out this once?'

Lucas shook his head in agitation. 'Darlin', the man doesn't even drink. He's clearly doing this to get at me'

Gail glanced over her shoulder to make sure they were far enough out of her friends line of vision, then took hold of his hand in hers and gently placed it between her legs. She inhaled deeply when he instinctively began to stroke her, then ran her hand through his hair and gently pulled his head close to her lips. 'Be the bigger man, I'll make it up to you' she whispered, then playfully nipped at his ear and cupped his crotch gently in her hand.

Lucas sighed, it appeared that she had discovered his soft spot and he could not be mad at her for using his desire to her advantage. He pulled her gently back towards Billy and Matt, then kissed her forcefully knowing they would bear witness and Gail would not pull away until she got what she wanted. When he was satisfied with his display of dominance, he nipped at her lips gently and released her. 'You can take him to your place for the night, but I get to take you however I want you tomorrow' he said seductively.

Gail bit her lip and nodded obediently, 'Deal' she said and caressed Lucas's cheek one last time before returning to her friends.

-To be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas entered the overly bright classroom and put on his best smile for all the children, he regarded Selena coldly and took a seat at the back of the class waiting for his son's turn to discuss his essay. Lucas had found out that Caleb had chosen to write about Gail and he knew she could not lie to the boy if he asked the right questions; therefore, he was intrigued as to what his boy had uncovered.

A few parents had chosen to come to class today to show interest in their children's schoolwork. He knew Selena had invited all parents as an exercise to see who actually cared about what their children did; therefore, the room was filled with stay at home mothers like the Mayor's wife Mary and Lucas knew the men who believed they were important in his town would not be concerned with such trivial matters like this.

He was not like that and was happy to be able to show support for his boy, even if no-one but Caleb and Selena knew why he was here. Gail cared about Caleb's interests; however, she had told Lucas in bed earlier this morning that she would not be attending class today, due to her being the subject of this little essay and Caleb had given her authorisation not to attend.

Lucas would not miss this for the world and looked forward to what Caleb had to say. It was killing him having to respect Gail's privacy and not open his minds eye to her activities of the past few months. He had started to regret the promise he had made not to snoop into her business and was hoping Caleb could shed some insight into his love.

Caleb smiled when he saw Lucas enter, he knew he should hate the man for what Merlyn said he did to their mother; however, he was just a boy and part of him was happy that his real father was taking an interest in what he was doing. Caleb would not admit it out loud, but he had started to think of Lucas as his father and disregard Gage. Merlyn would be mad at him for thinking this way so he decided to push his feelings deep down.

'Go on son' Lucas said prompting Caleb to be taken out of his thoughts.

Caleb turned and saw everyone staring at him expectantly, which indicated that it was his turn to speak. He walked confidently up to the head of the class, proud of his essay and ready to share it with the people in front of him.

Gail had been honest and told him some details of her upbringing in foster care, he had felt bad for what she had been through and was initially not going to write about it; however, Gail had reassured him that she had nothing to hide and it was her harsh upbringing which made her the woman she was today. She had said she was proud of him for being confident enough to ask tough questions and gave her permission for him to write whatever he wanted, based on the information she had provided him with.

Caleb read his essay word for word, paying particular attention to the exciting and dangerous situations Gail had overcome in her pursuit of the truth. He told the class how he admired his cousin for leaving her old life to take care of him and how brave she had been to leave her old job at the Charleston Post to start afresh here in Trinity. He finished by summarising that what he most liked to do these days was spend time with his cousin Gail and there was not one activity in particular that he preferred; therefore, he had chosen to write the essay about her.

Lucas smiled when the whole room erupted in applause. Gail had never gone into the horrors she had experienced in foster care and although it was obvious that she had not provided Caleb with the grizzly details, he was beginning to understand why she had such a hard time accepting intimacy and why she would not leave Caleb after what had happened to him.

Caleb was happy that everyone liked his essay, Gail had been careful to give him just enough information to make it exciting without being inappropriate. Now he had to focus on his other task, part of his deal with Gail was to keep Lucas distracted as long as he could today. He did not know why and had not been convinced Lucas would show up to class today, but it was a pleasant surprise when he had.

When all the other children had finished talking about their essays and had broken off to be with their parents, Caleb walked casually up to Lucas. 'What did you think?' he asked.

Lucas smiled, 'You did good son, it wasn't as detailed as I would've hoped but your cousin was smart to make you keep it under PG-13'

Caleb nodded and glanced over his shoulder at Miss Coombs, who was staring at them intently. 'Can you get me outta here? I've done my part and there's no point in me wasting the day here'

Lucas stared at his boy suspiciously, it was not like him to be so bold in class. 'I can get you outta here at any time son, you wait here' he said and walked over to Selena.

Caleb watched as Lucas whispered something into her ear, which caused her face to turn white.

'This is a dangerous game you're playing Caleb' came Merlyn's voice in his head. Caleb looked around the classroom; however, he could not see his sister and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Come on son, what are you waitin' for?' Lucas asked.

Caleb looked at Lucas, then glanced towards Miss Coombs who looked upset. He pushed away his feelings of doubt and headed out of the classroom with Lucas, ignoring the confused stares he was getting from other children. Caleb had told Gail he would keep Lucas occupied and that is what he intended to do.

* * *

Gail walked out of the judges office causally and let out a sigh of relief. She was content that she had done everything in her power to show she was a capable guardian for her cousin and hoped other people would not take her underhanded actions the wrong way.

Miss Holt had grown to love Caleb and Gail knew that she liked having a boy around her house. She appreciated everything that Loris had done for her cousin; however, he was Gail's family and it was time that she took full responsibility for him.

Lucas's thoughts on the matter would be a whole different ball game, he had wanted custody of Caleb since the she had arrived in Trinity and she knew he would have found a way to sabotage her efforts like he had done previously, if he knew what she was planning. Luckily she had managed to keep this little meeting a secret and she had tasked Caleb with distracting Lucas today in the hopes that the judge could review her request in a non biased manner.

Gail felt bad for getting Caleb to pretend he wanted to spend time with Lucas, she did not want to fully acknowledge Caleb's parentage; however, she could not deny who his real father was and it was obvious Lucas was still trying to spend as much time with his son as he could, when he was not attempting to entice her.

If the decision went in her favour, she would have to consider what it meant for her relationship with Lucas. There was little doubt that the judge would rule in her favour as she had bombarded him with character references from the Mayor's wife and medical professionals, in addition to her financial records and a copy of her new long term contract with the Trinity Guardian. She had wore a flattering floral dress, to show off her softhearted side and spoke in a kind manner with the judge,he appeared to be impressed with her commitment to take on full time care of Caleb and assured her that he would get back to her with a fair decision in a few hours.

Now that she had laid all her cards on the table, all she could do was wait. She had promised Mary that she would meet her for a coffee after the meeting, so she could find out how Caleb did with his essay. Gail did not like missing anything like that; however, it had been hard convincing the judge to meet with her in the first place and she knew Caleb would understand in the long run.

Gail walked towards her car considering what to do while she waited for Mary to finish up at the school and decided to take a run up to the hospital to see how Billy was doing.

* * *

Lucas sat comfortably with Caleb on Johnson's Bridge and watched as his boy was fishing. He had stopped off at the Hobby Store to pick Caleb up a new fishing rod and decided it would be fairly quiet around this time of day at Johnson's Bridge; therefore, they would be able to talk in private.

Lucas knew there was something suspicious going on. Caleb would usually wait for him to offer to take him out of school as he was always worried about how Gail and Selena would react, the fact that his boy had instigated this little outing implied something was happened that he was not aware of and someone was trying to keep him out of the way. Lucas resisted the urge to open his minds eye to find out what Gail or Merlyn was up to, he was confident in the fact that neither woman could hurt him, especially Gail and decided to just enjoy some quality time with his son.

'What are you thinkin' about?' Caleb asked, he wanted to start asking more questions to the adults in his life to see if they would actually tell him the truth.

Lucas shrugged, 'You...and your cousin'

Caleb nodded, that seemed like an honest enough answer. 'What about me and Gail?'

Lucas smiled, 'Well, I'm thinkin' something is going on behind my back, but I'm quite happy to let it continue and just relax here with you'

Caleb gazed towards the river, in an attempt to hide the guilty look on his face.

'No need to hide son, I won't ever judge you'

Caleb turned back towards Lucas and decided to change the subject. 'You told me once that I could ask you anything'

Lucas nodded, 'That I did son'

Caleb considered this for a moment, 'OK...What's goin' on with you and Gail?'

Lucas smiled, Gail had told him on more than one occasion that she would have his hide if he told the boy about them; however, Caleb had asked him a direct question and he would not lie to his son. 'We're together...does that bother you?'

Caleb shrugged, 'I dunno yet...together in what way? Is she with you when I can't find her some mornings?'

Lucas laughed, 'I don't think that cousin of yours would want me getting into this with you, let's just say we're close personal friends who enjoy each others company. I'll explain in more detail when you get older son'

Caleb nodded and chose not to push the matter. 'I appreciate your honesty Lucas'

'I'll always be honest with you Caleb, now I'd appreciate the same courtesy. Do I need to be worried about this little distraction?'

Caleb laughed and shot Lucas a mischievous look. 'You're close personal friends with my cousin so I'd assume not'

Lucas smiled, his boy was coming along just fine.

* * *

Billy sat in his office tapping his pen impatiently on the desk in front of him. This had been Matt Crower's office once, seeing him recently had made him feel bad about taking over his position at the hospital and he had started to resent the things around him in the office.

He had liked Matt, the man had welcomed him to Trinity and showed him all the pitfalls to avoid. It was a shame that Billy had not spotted the signs of the breakdown that Matt had clearly experienced on the lead up to the shot he took at Lucas Buck, if he had things may have played out differently.

'Wow, you look deep in thought' Gail said, peeking her head around the office door.

Billy smiled, 'I wasn't expecting company, I didn't even hear you knock'

Gail entering the office with two cups of coffee and shook her head, 'That's because you're in a world of your own. What are you thinking about?'

Billy leaned forward and nodded thanks at his friend for bringing him some much needed caffeine. 'Matt Crower...I'm wondering if there's anything that can be done to help with his predicament'

Gail pulled a chair to the side of Billy, sat down next to him and crossed her legs comfortably. 'Don't...I can only handle one dependant at a time. I've been trying to dig up more dirt on Juniper but it's getting really hard and there seems to be walls in every direction I turn. For the moment he seems fine with the day leave, let me sort Caleb out first then I can give my full attention to Matt'

Billy touched Gail's arm in a concerned gesture, he had forgotten she had the meeting with a judge today over custody of Caleb and she looked visibly exhausted with the situation. 'I'm sorry, I completely forgot what you were doing today. How did it go?'

Gail smiled wearily at Billy and shrugged, 'As well as could be expected, now all I can do is wait for a telephone call and hope I did enough'

Billy took a sip of his coffee and savoured the hot liquid travelling down his throat. Gail knew what to do to make him feel better, he wished he could help her more. 'Do you really want sole custody of an 11 year old boy Gail? When he turns into a teenager he's going to be a force to be reckoned with'

In all honesty Gail had not thought that far ahead, she was trying to take one day at a time and she would deal with anything else when it came up. 'He's my family Billy. What am I supposed to do, leave him at a boarding house forever? If my mother was alive she would have had this sorted by now, I should never have accepted the first judges ruling' she said annoyed at herself.

Billy sighed, he knew she would struggle when Caleb came of age as teenage boys were a handful; however, it was admirable that she was willing to give up her freedom to become his sole guardian. 'OK, well seen as you have your hands full with your only living relative, I'll take over with the Matt situation' he said standing up from his seated position to stretch.

'What situation?' she asked.

'Oh come on Gail...' Billy said laughing, '...it's obvious your end game with this Juniper House expose is to make some kind of a deal for Matt. I might dig into a few things myself and see if I can find another way, that way you won't have to sell your soul'

Gail stood up and approached her friend. 'Don't be so dramatic, you'll do no such thing...this town has a habit of swallowing up people who make waves, I'm not having you being swept away too' she said with a hint of concern in her voice.

Billy sighed, 'And what about you Gail? You're the one making the biggest waves these days and it isn't goin' unnoticed, you think I'm just gonna stand around while you take on everything yourself?'

Gail laughed, 'I'm currently in a relationship with the caretaker of this town, haven't you heard? Nothing is going to happen to me while Lucas Buck is around'

'Is that so?' came Selena's voice from the office door. 'There was a time when I was in your position with Lucas and now look how he treats me' she said sauntering into the office.

Gail shook her head and sighed, 'I doubt you've ever been in my position Selena...' she started, then stopped when she heard her phone ring and rushed out of the room to answer it.

Billy glanced from a retreating Gail to Selena and decided the safest option here was to stay quiet.

'What? Nothing to say?' she asked.

Billy smiled uncomfortably, he had not spoken to Selena since the break up and he did not know how he felt about her being in his office. 'Now's not the place or time to say anything Selena' he said and walked out of the office to find Gail. He spotted her leaning against a wall holding her closed mobile phone against her lips and approached with caution, suspecting this was the call she had been waiting for. 'Well?' he asked.

'I did it...I got custody' she said in shock, 'I just need to go back and sign the paperwork'

Billy smiled enthusiastically, then frowned when he saw a worried look on his friends face. 'Isn't this good news?' he asked.

Gail pushed herself off the wall and began pacing. This was the outcome she had been aiming for and she should be ecstatic; however, a shadow of doubt had fallen upon her and she began to feel like she could not get enough air into her lungs.

Gail closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she turned away from Billy, it appeared that she was now a full time parent for her cousin and she was having sexual relations with his father. She did not know how she was even going to broach the subject with either Caleb, Lucas or Miss Holt and she had not considered what she would do if Caleb decided he did not want to live with her. Caleb had told her that he did not think of the boarding house as a home; however, she had not given him the option to choose where he wanted to live.

Billy watched Gail carefully as panic had visibly begun to set within her. This was a big decision to make for someone who was used to being alone, most people were too self absorbed to give up their freedom for something like this and he sympathised with Gail's reaction to the realisation of the situation.

He walked behind his friend and placed reassuring hands gently on her shoulders. 'Just breathe...' he whispered in her ear, sensing Selena was close and not wanting her to overhear what Gail had done, '...you'll always have help, I won't let you struggle and neither would Ben. Besides, the boy has a father who would probably happily step in when needed'

Gail shook her head and glanced back at her friend, 'That's what I'm concerned about' she whispered.

'Well isn't this cosy...am I interrupting something Darlin'?' Lucas asked, leaning against the nurses reception desk in the middle of the room.

Gail looked towards Billy again and gave him a reassuring smile to indicate she would be fine, then turned her attention towards Lucas. 'Did you get bored of my cousin already?' she asked and walked slowly towards Lucas.

'Nah Darlin', I just thought we'd come find you and see if you wanted to join us for a bite to eat. I imagined you'd worked up an appetite going behind my back on somethin', but here you are all snug with Billy-boy' Lucas said, eyeing up Billy indignantly.

'Jealousy doesn't suit you Sheriff' Gail said, not appreciating his accusing tone.

'Jealous?' Lucas smiled venomously, 'No ma'am...I have no doubt that no man could take what's mine Darlin''

Gail shook her head in exasperation, she did not like the way he felt the need to insert his dominance in certain situations. 'Well your 'possession' has more important things to care about and doesn't need another man as an excuse to leave if she desired...With your present behaviour she might just do that all on her own' She said and started to walk past him.

Lucas bit his lip to stop himself from saying something hurtful and grabbed her arm forcefully. 'I'm not the one hiding our relationship and then standing out in public with another person's hands caressing my shoulders. Maybe you should aim that judgement of yours somewhere else Darlin''

Gail glanced down at his hand gripping her arm then gave him a challenging look, willing him to continue pushing her. When he just stared defiantly back at her, she glanced around the room and noticed all eyes were on them. 'You really want to do this here?' she asked.

Lucas shrugged, 'I've got nothin' to hide Darlin', have you?'

Gail's emotions were running wild, this public stand off would surely be the talk of the town and she did not need this confrontation right now. She glanced down again at his hand on her arm and shook her head in disbelief when his grip tightened.

Billy was infuriated with the behaviour he was witnessing, he could not understand what his friend saw in this dominant man and went to interject; however, his movement was stopped by a soft hand on his shoulder.

'I wouldn't if I was you...' Selena warned, '...don't give him any more reason to vent his frustration out on you'

'She's my friend...' Billy started.

'She's a big girl honey and she's protected for now, but you're not... She doesn't know the extend of his true rage like I do, trust me when I say you need to steer well clear of Lucas Bucks radar when he get's frustrated' she whispered and pulled him gently towards his office.

Billy gave one final glance at Gail before allowing himself to be led away from the firing line.

Lucas smiled, Selena had made the right decision of getting Billy-boy away from his anger. That man was really beginning to try his patience with how familiar he was getting with Gail. Lucas trusted her; however, he still did not like another man being so close to her and witnessing Billy's hands on her had made his blood boil. It was taking all his strength to keep his twin caged for his love, but he really just wanted to let him loose and see what imaginative ways he could come up with for torturing the good Doctor.

Gail observed Lucas carefully, she was infuriated by this display of possessiveness and would usually insert her own dominance in this type of situation; however, she had noticed a familiar glint in his eyes, which reminded her of the night she had witnessed him squeezing the life out of Calvin Jackson. Even though the actions had excited and intrigued her, she had made him promise to keep a leash on his anger and she pushed her conflicted feelings on the matter deep down. Right now he looked like a predator and she believed any sudden movement by the object of his rage could result in dire consequences.

The thought of Lucas turning bad caused a stir between her legs, which she tried to ignore. She should not be involved with a man like this; however, she had made her choice and she would need to learn to live with Lucas's true nature. It appeared he had been making an effort to shield her from anything that would compromise her morals, therefore, it was only fair that she made an effort not to push him when he seemed ready to snap.

With this in mind, Gail dropped her defensive guard and gave him a reassuring look. 'Do you really think I'd have the balls to step out on you with a man that you dislike as much as Billy' she asked and felt relieved when the grip on her arm loosened.

Lucas considered her words and backed down. 'I think you'd be hard pushed to find anyone better than your present company to step out on me with' he said, feeling himself relax as her defensiveness disappeared.

'You can be so damn arrogant...' she said shaking her head, '...and don't dare insinuate that I would be unfaithful again'

Lucas nodded, 'Deal...so are you comin' for some grub or what Darlin'?'

'No, I have things I have to do...Don't come around tonight, I'll see you tomorrow' she said and walked out of the hospital.

-To be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

It was 5:30am and Gail could not sleep. She had been tossing and turning all night after having strange dreams about a man trapped in a cell in Juniper House with dangerous inmates. The dream itself was as though she was watching events occur through an inmates eyes, at first she thought it was Matt trapped and being stalked by the inmates in the room; however, when the light shone on the mans face, it was the Head Doctor she was witnessing being tortured.

Gail had awoken startled by the dream and covered in sweat. She had spoken to the Doctor Monroe yesterday when she tried to visit her friend to tell him about having custody of Caleb; however, Doctor Monroe was adamant she would not be allowed to see Matt, due to keeping him overnight on the last day leave. She had been furious with Doctor Monroe but she had no idea why she would envision such a terrible thing happening to the man and put it down to the stressful situation with Caleb.

She looked towards the pillow next to her and smiled when she saw Rocky fast asleep, her German Shepherd had grown considerably over the past few months and there was no way of stopping him if he decided to jump up on the bed while she was sleeping. Rocky always made a point of sleeping on Lucas's side of the bed when he was not here, possibly trying to mark his territory.

Gail had a sudden urge to see Lucas and she could not wait. She rolled out of bed quietly, pulled on a pair of loose pyjama bottoms and a small vest top with a bra. She decided to leave Rocky laying comfortably on her bed and headed out to her car.

When she arrived at Lucas's house she exited the car and headed towards his front door, as if sensing her presence the door opened slowly, which made her take a cautious step back. This place still had a haunting aura and it felt eerie being here so early while it was still a dark.

Gail shook off her discomfort and entered the house slowly, then made her way quickly up the stairs to Lucas's bedroom trying to ignore the feeling of being watched. When she popped her head into the extravagant bedroom she smiled when she saw him fast asleep naked, with his blue silk sheets covering his manhood. She pulled off her pants, crept up to the bed quietly, gently pulled the sheets down and placed his manhood in her mouth.

Lucas moaned pleasurably at the unexpected sensation of her mouth on him, he instinctively reached down and gently ran his fingers through her hair. 'Well this is a surprise' he panted and propped himself up on his elbows, so he could watch her performing this act.

Gail sucked him gently for a few moments, then pulled him out of her mouth and licked his tip playfully. 'I couldn't sleep and thought I'd selfishly wake you up to entertain me' she said, letting her tongue trail down his manhood.

'How selfish you are Miss Emory' Lucas said smiling, then pulled her up so she was straddling him. He had missed her the previous evening and had wanted to take her forcefully as punishment for letting Billy touch her at the hospital; however, now that she was here he just wanted to run his hands over her body and kiss her.

Gail let herself be positioned on top of Lucas and inhaled deeply when he slowly stroked his hands up from her legs to her stomach, then up to her breasts. When he went to undo her bra she smacked his hand away gently. 'Now Sheriff, we have something important to discuss'

Lucas shook his head, 'Not a chance Darlin'...not until I've taken what's mine' he said and moved his hands to her back again to unfasten her bra.

Gail feigned an offended look, 'What's yours? and what would that be Sheriff?' she asked playfully.

Lucas spun her around so he was on top, pinned her arms effortlessly above her head and forced her legs open with his knees. He gripped her wrists tight with one hand and let the other trail down her body to the sweet spot between her legs. 'This is what's mine Darlin'' he said running two fingers over her sweet spot to make sure she was ready for him, then thrust his manhood inside her.

Gail yelled out his name as his pushed himself into her, she felt her body close in around his manhood and wondered why she ever made him stay away. She tried to pull free of his grip so she could hold his body; however, the grip tightened when she moved.

'Now, now Miss Emory'... he said panting. '...you woke me up at this ungodly hour, so this is my show'

Gail relaxed and let him take her how he wanted, when his thrusts began to get harder and faster she dug her nails into the hand holding her wrists and tried to push down her climax. When Lucas sensed she was holding back, he lifted her left leg up to his shoulder and pushed deeper inside her. Gail yelled out as her orgasm hit her unexpectedly, then felt herself being turned over onto all fours and pushed her head into the pillow when she he entered her forcefully again.

Lucas slapped her butt cheeks hard, grabbed her hips tight then started pounding in and out of her. The pleasurable sensation he was experiencing got more intense with each thrust and he swore out loud as he continued his relentless pounding. He reached for Gail's head, tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her back so he could lean forward to nip at her neck. He smiled to himself when he heard her pleasurable moans and bit hard into her neck as he felt them both reach their climax together.

When he was finished, Lucas licked her neck tenderly and gently pulled out of her. Gail turned over onto her back in exhaustion and Lucas reached for a tissue to clean her off, letting her relax back onto his mattress. Laying down himself, he pulled her gently onto his chest and tried to catch his breath. 'Not that I mind this pleasurable morning wake up call Darlin', but next time don't turn me away and we can get this out of the way at a reasonable time'

Gail closed her eyes tiredly and rested her head comfortably on his chest. 'Since when do you care about doing our activities at a reasonable time?'

'When my lover is waking up just after 5:00am for a booty call' he said jokingly.

Gail raised her head and shot him a mischievous look, 'Well next time I'll just see to myself, I wouldn't want to disturb an old man like you at an unreasonable hour'

Lucas gripped her chin gently, 'Who do you think you're calling old?' he said and pulled her up for a kiss.

Gail pushed away from his embrace and shot him a serious glance, 'We really do need to talk Lucas'

Lucas sighed, 'About what Darlin'? Just spit it out then we can get back to our fun'

'OK...' Gail said nervously, '...I've got custody of Caleb'

Lucas sat up and pulled her to a sitting position on top of him, 'Since when?'

'Since yesterday, all the paperwork is signed and it's official' she said, staring down at his chest and running her fingers through his chest hair.

Lucas shook his head, so this was why she wanted him distracted for yesterday. To hell with their deal, he would have to keep a closer watch on her in the future. He stroked the top of her legs, then reached up to her chin and pulled her face gently to make her look at him. 'Is custody of my boy something that you really want Gail?' he asked, remembering how she reacted previously to being pregnant with his son.

Gail resented Lucas for being Caleb's father and unconsciously dug her long nails into his chest with his reminder. 'This is not about what I want, someone has to take responsibility for him and I stepped up'

'You don't think I would've given the chance? I wanted custody of my boy from the start'

Gail dug her nails in harder every time he referred to Caleb as 'his boy'. 'You weren't around for 10 years, then you suddenly expect to be taken seriously as a guardian for him?' she snapped.

Lucas grabbed her behind tightly, he did not appreciate her tone. 'Who are you to judge Darlin', isn't that what you did?'

Gail took a deep breath, she could feel her anger rising and the inevitable desire she felt for him followed. Right now she was fully aware of the familiar feeling between her legs and was attempting to control her urges. 'My situation was different, all I knew was that my only living relative was alone here...'

Lucas sat up further and roughly pulled her closer to him. 'No ma'am...let's not pretend you came here for Caleb. We both know your return to my town was all about your parents and Caleb was just a side note' he said interrupting her. He could sense her anger; however, the way she was digging her nails into his chest then letting them trail down to his stomach indicated anger was not the only emotion she was experiencing and he felt his manhood instantly harden.

Gail shook her head at the audacity of the man, of course her parents had been a part of it but it had been the tragedy that befell her cousin which gave her the push to finally return to Trinity. She felt his manhood harden below her and without thought lifted herself up and pushed him gently inside of her, then began to move slowly up and down instinctively. 'I don't need to explain my motives to you...' she panted, '...the truth of the matter is that we've both failed that child in more ways than one. The intelligent move here was me having custody, not you declaring your parentage and making Caleb more alienated than he already is'

Lucas bit his lip at the pleasurable sensation of being inside her again. 'OK...' he panted trying to catch his breath, '...now that you have custody, why don't you both move in with me and be done with it?'

Gail moved up and down at a steady pace, gripping his shoulders for support. She knew this pace would get him worked up and it was taking all of her will power not go faster. 'What a happy picturesque family we would be' she said sarcastically, 'You think I'd put Caleb in a position where you could control him? Not a chance'

Lucas nipped at her neck, bit her shoulder hard then ran his hands down her back, 'I don't wanna control the boy Darlin', but this is how it will inevitably play out so why not just accept it?'

Gail would never allow herself to give in, not at the sake of Caleb. This whole situation was unhealthy for her and for Caleb; however, all she wanted to do right now was relish in the sensation of Lucas inside her and enjoy some selfishness before her freedom completely disappeared. 'I don't have to accept anything' she said and let out a moan of gratification, 'Neither you or that child will control my decision's...now shut up and let me finish!'

Lucas grabbed her behind, stood up and walked towards the wall. Gail wrapped her legs tightly around him and called out his name in pleasure when he pushed her against the wall roughly then began pounding in and out of her. 'I don't think I appreciate your tone Miss Emory' he panted and nipped at her collar bone.

Gail clawed her nails into his back and threw her head back as she felt herself coming close to her climax. 'And what are you going to do about it Sheriff?' she whispered in his ear seductively.

Lucas pushed her back further into the wall, bit into her collar bone hard and thrust in and out of her more forcefully. 'Don't temp me Darlin'...I've been wanting to teach you some respect since you arrived in Trinity'

The force he was using was making Gail ache; however, she could not deny the intense pleasure this treatment from him gave her. Before she could think of a comeback to his comment her body betrayed her and her climax hit, she felt Lucas come inside her as she yelled out his name in ecstasy and let him carry her back to the bed with him still inside of her.

Lucas placed her onto the bed carefully, then slowly pulled out of her and smiled to himself at the disappointed look on her face when the exited her. He stood up, stretched and got a pair of boxer shorts to put on. He threw Gail's pyjama bottoms to her as an indication for her to get dressed, he could happily do this all day and if they both stayed naked he would not be able to resist himself; however, it appeared they had some serious things to discuss.

Lucas walked over to an open window and peered out into his garden, as dawn was now upon them. Gail had gone behind his back to get custody of Caleb, clearly knowing he would stop the process instantly if he had known however, this was not necessarily a bad thing. He believed he could reach Caleb easier at Gail's house than he could at the boarding house, without his boy having the influence of Miss Holt who had never trusted Lucas.

The down side of this predicament was that he knew Gail was concerned with his intentions for her Caleb and she would be worried about what affect their relationship would have on her cousin. The fact that he was Caleb's biological father had been a hard pill for her to swallow; however, she had swallowed it all the same and there may come a time when he could talk her around to becoming a family.

Gail found her vest top, pulled on her pants then approached the open window where Lucas stood silently. She reached up her hand and stroked his back tenderly, before placing gentle kisses between his shoulder blades. Lucas turned slightly and pulled her in front of him, so she could peer out of the window into his garden. She let him move his hands from her hips to her stomach while she admired the view from up here.

Lucas nuzzled Gail's neck and smiled when she leaned further back into him. 'In all seriousness...' he whispered in her ear, '...you can't deny me a say in this. My house is more than big enough for us all, you and Caleb could have the privacy that you both cherish. All I'm asking is for you to consider my offer and what is best for Caleb. The public suspect we are involved after the display at the hospital, it'd only be natural for a couple to move in together'

Gail bit her lip in exasperation, she had know he would want custody of Caleb; however, she had not considered that he would invite her to live with him to get it. 'What part of me gives off an air of stupidity to you?...' she asked still letting him nuzzle at her neck, '...as far as I'm concerned our relationship has not been confirmed to your 'public' and even if it had, I would never allow Caleb to live in this god forsaken place'

A huge gust of wind came seemingly out of nowhere and Lucas's bedroom door slammed shut. Gail jumped, pushed away from Lucas's grasp and turned towards the door, not knowing what she expected to see.

Lucas glanced towards the door and smiled devilishly, it appeared it was not just him that was offended by her comment. 'Now Darlin', let's not say something you'll regret...never is pretty final, we haven't even had a full discussion on what you intend to do with my son'.

Gail took a step back and shook her head, it looked like the playful conversation had finally turned serious. 'Your son is aware of who you are and has not requested to live with you. He appears to be content ignoring the truth of the matter, just like I am and from what I can tell he would much rather spend time with me than you... In what fairy tale dream are you living in Lucas? Do you think you can just click your fingers and make all of this normal? As far as the common belief in this town goes, I am Caleb's only living relative so he will be living with me. There will be no negotiation about either of us living in this cursed house, I can barely stand being here myself!' she snapped.

Lucas took a deep breath and held back the protective presence in the room. He had underestimated Gail when she first came to Trinity and had not considered she was the type of person who would open her mind to the supernatural elements of his town. His love was smart and although it appeared she had adapted to his way, it was becoming evident that she could see cracks in the false exterior of his house and this made her cautious when it came to her cousin. 'That's two insults I'm gonna let go under the circumstances, don't do a third Darlin'' he said in a warning tone.

Gail became aware of a presence in the room which she did not care for, it reminded her of the time she was alone with Caleb in this house when Lucas was 'dead'. She would not show weakness in this place ever again and stood her ground. 'This isn't about insults Lucas, it's about creating a stable and safe environment for Caleb. That can't be done here and I will not back down on this'

Lucas took a step closer to Gail and she took a step back, he was not used to being so openly defied by a woman and he could not tell whether he was furious with her or turned on. 'That boy is my son, I could easily take custody from you'

'But you wont, not if you want what's best for him' she said, feeling as though she was being stalked by a predator.

Lucas considered her words, all he would have to do is call the judge and cash in on the deal he had made with him several years ago; however, did he want to force this with Caleb? 'This is a dangerous game your playin' Gail, you should be careful' He said then took a deep breath, turned away from her and began to pace the bedroom in an attempt to calm himself down. He was used to forcing difficult situations on the residents of this town, he did not like the feeling of one being forced on him.

Gail began to feel like she was being cornered in this house and sensed an opportunity to escape when he turned away. She cautiously moved towards the bedroom door with the intention of fleeing, then her rage surfaced and gave her a burst of courage. 'I'm not afraid of you Lucas and I don't react well to threats' she said turning back towards him.

Lucas laughed, 'No threats here Darlin', I'm just stating the facts'

'I'm leaving...' she said sternly, '...end of discussion'

Lucas's anger flared up when she turned away from him and he grabbed her arm tightly, 'I say when this discussion is over Darlin''

Gail's rage was clawing to be let loose. She could see the familiar dangerous glint in his eyes when his grip tightened on her arm so she stopped holding back and let her rage free. Yanking her arm free of his grasp, she pushed him with an almost supernatural amount of force and Lucas fell back towards the wall. 'You don't control me Lucas' she said and went to leave again, but he appeared in front of her and trapped her hands behind her back effortlessly.

She began to feel a stir between her legs and her mind screamed at her body to stay strong and resist. She should not be excited by this side of him; however, the darkness she could sense in him intrigued a part deep down inside of her and she wanted to see what he could do. 'Come on Lucas, what are you waiting for? Do something if you think you can' she goaded.

'Don't tempt me Gail' he said angrily and gripped her wrists tighter in his hands.

Her mind tried to reason with her to stop this behaviour, but it was too late. 'Is that all you've got? I expected more from the almighty Lucas Buck'

That was all Lucas could handle and his twin broke free. He twisted her wrists so they were gripped securely in one hand, placed his other hand around her neck and began to squeeze. 'You come here and tell me you've gone behind my back for custody of my boy, then disrespect me and my house...Is this what you want Gail?' he said in a venomous tone.

Gail felt the grip on her neck tighten, she should be scared; however, an unusual sensation rose up through her body and she suddenly ached for him to be inside her. She took a strained deep breath and stared curiously into his eyes, there was a wicked glint which excited her and she felt a dark part of herself wanting to explore this side of him. 'That boy will never be yours' she said provoking him further.

Lucas squeezed her neck harder revelling in the feeling of his twin taking over, then his twin held the grip still when he saw a peculiar glint in her eye. Could she be provoking this reaction on purpose? He knew Gail had become curious with certain aspects of his behaviour but this was something he had never experienced with her. Lucas felt his manhood harden and his twin began to retract itself back inside him when he sensed her arousal. Without thought Lucas pulled her neck towards him roughly and kissed her passionately. Gail returned the kiss and bit his lip forcefully.

Lucas let go of his grip on her neck and walked her towards the wall, letting go of her wrists. 'You had me going for a moment there Darlin'' he said pinning her against the wall with his body.

'Shut up Lucas' she panted in an aroused tone and pulled his face to hers for a kiss.

Lucas reached for her breasts and squeezed roughly while she clawed at his chest with her nails. He turned her around and pulled her pants down ready to enter her forcefully, when his telephone rang. He stopped for a moment, shook off the intrusion and pulled his manhood free but then Gail's mobile phone began to ring.

'Lucas stop...' she said pushing away from the wall and pulling her pants up, '...since when do our phones ring in unison? this can't be good'

Lucas returned his manhood inside his boxer shorts reluctantly, watched as Gail rooted through her bag for her mobile phone and walked towards the telephone by his bed. There would be hell to pay if this was not important. 'What?' Lucas asked abruptly to the caller when he picked up the telephone.

'I'm sorry to bother you so early Sheriff, but you need to come quick as something terrible has happened...It's Doctor Monroe, he somehow got locked in a cell with the inmates and they attacked him!'

Lucas glanced towards Gail when he heard her mobile phone drop to the floor and was taken aback by how pale she had suddenly became. 'I'll be there as soon as I can' he said and hung up the phone.

Matt had called Gail from a telephone in Juniper House, as he had been had stumbled across Doctor Monroe being tortured in a cell and he wanted her to come down to make sure this terrible incident did not somehow get pinned on him.

Gail was in a state of shock and was taken back to the nightmare that had woken her up this morning, she was so deep in thought that she had not noticed Lucas approach her.

Lucas placed his fingers gently around her chin and looked into her eyes. 'You look like you've seen a ghost Darlin', are you OK?'

Gail gave herself a mental shake to pull herself together. 'I'm fine, I need to go to Juniper' she said and turned to exit the room.

Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. 'You're not drivin' anywhere Darlin'. You have some clothes here, get changed and I'll drive us both. I won't take no for an answer' he said sternly and led her towards his wardrobe.

* * *

Gail and Lucas arrived at Juniper House at approximately 7:00am, it was still early so there were only a few orderlies around. Gail looked past the ambulance and spotted Matt at the front of the building with an orderly guarding him. She jumped out of Lucas's car and rushed over to her friend to check he was OK.

'What happened?' she asked, after giving him a concerned hug.

Matt shrugged, 'I don't know, one minute I was going for a stroll with Dave...' he nodded towards the orderly who was stood next to him, '...then the next minute we heard screaming. Dave broke the door down and we wrestled a few inmates off Doctor Monroe, but he was hurt bad'

'Luckily you were around to assist the good Doctor, Harvard...' Lucas said sarcastically as he approached and stood close behind Gail, '...how did you come to being out of your cell so early?'

Gail shot a warning glance at Lucas over her shoulder, 'I'll let you know when he's ready to give an official statement Sheriff, in the meantime shouldn't you be questioning the victim for his version of events?'

Lucas looked disapprovingly at Gail and shook his head, then walked towards the ambulance to talk to Doctor Monroe.

Gail let out a sigh of relief when he left and looked towards the ambulance to see if she could catch a glimpse of Doctor Monroe. She could not see the Head Doctor; however, she spotted Billy walking towards her and smiled.

Billy approached the group and was taken aback by how pale Gail looked. Turning his attention towards the orderly next to Matt, he stood tall and put on his best smile. 'Dave isn't it?' he asked and the orderly nodded, 'Why don't you go get my nurse to check out those cuts on your arm and I'll watch the patient?'

Dave nodded obediently and walked towards the ambulance. Billy turned towards Gail, concerned at her appearance. 'Are you OK? You look like you've seen a ghost'

Gail tried to smile reassuringly, that was the second time she had been asked that and she did not want anyone to know she felt sick to her stomach. She needed to get Matt alone to find out what had really happened here. 'I'm fine, I'm just worried about Matt' she lied. 'Did you bring your truck?'

Billy nodded, 'I did, the call woke me up and I had to drive here to treat Doctor Monroe. Why?'

'Can I have your keys please?' she asked in her most innocent voice.

Billy looked at her suspiciously, 'Only if you tell me why you want them so bad?'

Gail stroked his arm gently, 'Well if I answer that you could be accused of being an accessory'

Billy sighed, this would not end well for him; however, he could not bring himself to say no to her, so he reached into his pocket and placed the keys in her hand. 'Don't damage it, I'm parked to the right of Lucas's car'

Gail give him a grateful kiss on the cheek and grabbed Matt's hand. She glanced towards the ambulance where Lucas was talking with Dave and rushed to Billy's car, when they got in she quickly started up the engine and drove out of Juniper House car park.

Matt shook his head in the front passenger seat. 'I should disapprove of this stunt, but I saw you get out of Lucas's car so I assume you can talk him out of arresting us'

Gail laughed, 'As far as I'm concerned I kidnapped you, so this can only come back on me'

Matt shrugged, 'OK, as long as I know the score'

Gail put her foot on the accelerator and let her instincts navigate them to a safe destination. Matt tensed when she pulled up at Lucas's house and got out of the truck, Gail signalled for him to follow her into Lucas's garden and Matt reluctantly obeyed. When they were in a private part of the garden, she relaxed and turned towards her friend. 'This is the last place he'd expect me to take you, so we should have a bit time to ourselves'

Matt was taken aback by his extravagant surroundings, he had seen Lucas's property from afar and had never had a desire to come this close. Now that he was here, he was amazed with the vastness of the place. 'What could a single man need with all this space?' he asked in awe.

Gail smiled and sat on a bench, 'That's what I used to think, I wouldn't even know where to begin if this was my place'

Matt sat next to Gail and placed his arm around her shoulder, when he touched her the wind rose unexpectedly and Matt experienced an eerie feeling as though he was being watched. 'I don't know what I think about you hanging around this place Gail' he said scanning the area in an attempt to find the source of the intrusive feeling.

Gail let out a small laugh, 'Well it's lucky for me that you're not my father...so, what happened Matt? I need details'

Matt sighed, 'I don't want to give you details for a story when a man's life has just been threatened Gail, besides I'm sure you can convince Lucas to give you an inside scoop' he said sarcastically.

Before Gail could address the insulting comment, a gust of wind blew Matt off the bench and she could hear a growling from behind her. She stood up quickly and turned towards the sound to find a wild dog walking towards Matt with it's teeth bared. Gail helped her friend up and pulled him slowly towards the house, it appeared the dog was only interested in Matt as it seemed to be stalking his movements.

Matt tried to step in front of Gail to protect her; however, she shrugged off his attempt and stood between him and the dog. Without thought she moved forward, bent down towards the dog and got in front of it's line of vision.

The dog's manner appeared to soften when it was focused on Gail, so she slowly reached inside her bag for one of Rocky's treats and held it out. She let out a sigh of relief when the dog took the treat and nestled itself on her leg, then turned her attention back to Matt to defend herself against his opinion of her. 'When have I ever used our friendship for a story? I'm going to ignore the rest of your comment and put it down to the stress of the situation. I couldn't care less about a story right now, I could convince any member of the dim staff in that place to trip up and give me a comment whenever I wanted...I just want to know the truth about what happened and why you were out of your cell' she said braving a stroke of the dog.

Matt did not like how Gail had just accepting the strange appearance of the wild animal and he began to be concerned over her unusual behaviour. 'I didn't mean to cause offence...' he started.

'None taken...' she interrupted, '...now tell me what really happened'

Matt sighed. 'Alright...I was asleep in my cell when the door was opened by Dave, he looked as though he was in a haze and pulled me out of the cell then pushed me down the corridor and into the yard. I had a bad feeling and thought this was some punishment orchestrated by Lucas, but Dave just slowly paced around the yard and I followed to make sure he was OK. After our third lap I heard screaming...I went to run towards the sound but Dave grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. After a while the screams became quieter and Dave let go, so I ran towards the sound with Dave in pursuit and came across a locked cell. I recognised Doctor Monroe's voice pleading for the inmates to stop and rooted in Dave's pockets for the keys when Dave stood frozen in place'

Gail nodded, the nauseous feeling began to creep back into her stomach; however, she needed to know. 'Go on' she said, prompting Matt to continue.

'When I opened the cell there were 3 inmates overpowering Doctor Monroe and a forth was biting chunks out of his flesh, I shouted in an attempt to distract them but they didn't even flinch. I looked to Dave for help but he was still frozen so I took the club from his belt, hit the inmates until they let go then dragged Doctor Monroe out of the cell and treated him the best I could without proper medical equipment...Gail when I looked back at the inmates in the cell, they just stared at me like a pack of starving wild animals. It was like something out of a horror movie' he said and shuddered at his recollection of events.

'Is that your medical diagnosis Harvard?' Lucas asked as he approached the pair.

Gail felt as though she could not breath. When Matt ran through the details of what had happened, she could picture it all in her mind as though she had been present in the room. She stood up at the sound of Lucas's voice and went to Matt's side protectively. 'And here I thought we had a good few hours before you found us' she said playfully, trying to hide her discomfort.

Lucas looked at Gail suspiciously and went to take a step towards her, when he heard a growling to the right of her. 'You wanna call off your bodyguard Darlin?' he asked regarding the dog who was approaching him with bared teeth carefully.

'No, I think I like him just where he is' she said defiantly.

Lucas smiled, it appeared that a presence at his property may be providing his love with some assistance. This was new, he knew better than to try and get in the way of the forces that surrounded his place and would respect it's power. 'OK, whatever the lady wants. Now do you want to explain to me why a prisoner is standing in my garden Darlin'?'

'You know Sheriff, it was all very strange. One minute we were stood outside Juniper and the next minute we were here...it's like we were abducted by aliens and dropped off right smack in the middle of your garden' she said sarcastically.

Lucas shook his head and glanced at Matt, who just shrugged at her unusual response. 'Is that so?' he asked, not amused.

Gail sighed, 'Well it was either that or me driving us in that big truck that's parked in your driveway'

Lucas bit his lip and tried to keep his cool, her relaxed attitude about breaking loose the man who had previously tried to kill him was beginning to antagonise him. 'The point here Darlin' is that you shouldn't have left the premises without authorisation, you're making it hard for me to justify his day leave to the powers that be when you can't stick to the rules of his imprisonment'

Matt went to interject; however, Gail stepped in front of him. 'OK, well that's easily solved by you dropping the charges and authorising his full release with the powers that be' she said, knowing full well that Lucas was 'the powers that be'.

Lucas laughed, 'OK Darlin'...I'll do that when you sign over custody of Caleb to me'

Gail took a step closer to Lucas, 'Never' she said sternly.

Lucas bridged the gap between them, ignoring the growls that had started up again. 'In that case your friend is never getting released' he said, inserting his authority.

Gail shook her head, she had completely pushed aside her feelings about what happened to Doctor Monroe and all her rage was focused on Lucas. 'If that's the way you want to play, so be it. Caleb will be moved into my house today and I revoke your access to my property. Should you trespass anywhere on my property, I reserve the right to defend myself with a baseball bat or firearm if necessary, is that clear Sheriff?' she asked sweetly.

Lucas inhaled deeply in exasperation, this is not how he wanted this situation to play out; however, he was stubborn like Gail and would not back down. 'Loud and clear Miss Emory...' he said in his best southern drawl and turned his attention to Matt, '...Come on Harvard, your padded cell awaits'

Gail turned towards Matt and give him a hug. 'Don't worry, the Sheriff knows better than to try anything untoward now that I'm a head Reporter at the Trinity Guardian'

Lucas just laughed and led Matt to his car, leaving Gail alone with the wild dog.

-To be continued-


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Gail had announced to Caleb unexpectedly that he would be living with her for the foreseeable future and he was finally starting to get used to his new surroundings. He had stayed over previously; however, he knew he would have to return to the boarding house, now Gail's house was his home and he had to get used to being able to go in whichever room he wanted.

Miss Holt seemed mad when he packed up all of his things and he could hear the raised voices when Gail was talking to her about what was happening. Gail assured him that Miss Holt was not mad at him and she had become very fond of him; therefore, Gail expected him to visit her regularly and possibly stay over sometimes.

Caleb had liked the boarding house but it was not his home, this was closer to a real home with his family and so far he enjoyed living here. Gail had been home most evenings; however, when she had to work late she arranged for Poppy to stay with him, which he liked and Gail always returned home before 9:00pm. He had expected to see more of Lucas but he appeared to be keeping his distance, Caleb put this down to Lucas wanting him to get used to his new home and did not think much more about it.

It was Saturday and Caleb was getting dressed so he could go riding on his bike, when Rocky charged into his bedroom and jumped up at him playfully. Caleb laughed and fell back onto the bed with his new play mate and Rocky began to lick his face affectionately, he loved having an animal around as it meant he never really felt lonely. 'Get off boy' Caleb said laughing and rolled off the bed to continue getting ready.

When he exited his room with Rocky in tow, his tummy grumbled in hunger at the smell of freshly cooked bacon. Caleb went to the kitchen to greet Gail but she was nowhere to be seen, he noticed the back door was slightly ajar so he went to investigate and found Gail washing a black dog. 'Gail?'

'I'm here' she called back to him and continued gently washing the dog with a sponge.

Caleb approached cautiously as he could hear Rocky's low growls from behind him, the black dog was giving off a strange vibe which Caleb didn't care for. 'Did you get a new dog?' he asked.

Gail laughed, 'I didn't even get the first dog Caleb. Rocky was given to me as a present and this mucky pup followed me home last week and has been hiding in my back garden ever since. I was sick of seeing him dirty so I brought him some bacon and decided to clean him up'

Caleb took a step closer to the black dog and stopped in his tracks when he caught an unusual glint in it's eyes. 'Have you been feeding him all week?'

'I certainly have, I can't knowingly leave an animal to starve if it chooses set camp in my back garden Caleb. Don't come so close, he seems to dislike everyone but me for some reason'

Caleb disregarded Gail's warning and picked up a piece of bacon then approached the black dog. This was his home now and there was no use in him being scared of something within the first week. Gail went to move in front of him but he held a hand out for her to stop, he ignored the low growls from the black dog and held out some bacon for it. The dog regarded him for a moment then gently took the bacon from his hand, so Caleb braved a stroke of it's fir and smiled when the growls stopped.

'That was very brave, I'm proud of you' Gail said with a smile and squeezed out the sponge into a bucked. 'Now that this guy is fed and cleaned, it's time for us to have our breakfast'

Caleb held out a hand to help her up and happily wandered back into the house for his breakfast.

* * *

Lucas sat in the patrol car with Ben, drumming his fingers anxiously on the dashboard. He was agitated and pent up due to Gail cutting him off all week; therefore, he was in desperate need of a distraction or he would likely explode and take his mood out on some poor soul in his town. 'How are things with you and that pretty little nurse of yours Ben?' he asked, feigning interest in his Deputy's personal life.

Ben smiled, while driving down the road 'Good I think, she's taken to Ben Jr well and I haven't done anything to screw it up yet'

Lucas laughed, 'You wouldn't need to do anything wrong to antagonise a woman Ben, they're all crazy and can do that all on their own' he said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Ben focused on the road and tried not to engage Lucas on his comment. He knew Gail had custody of Caleb and she had been keeping away from Lucas, from their usual morning chat at the local Coffee Shop outside the Sheriff's Station. She had told Ben to keep out of the matter and he was to be mindful of Lucas's mood as he ran the risk of it being taken out on him. Lucas had seemed OK for most of the week; however, his agitation had been visible all morning.

'Cat got your tongue Deputy?' Lucas asked with venom in his tone.

Ben swallowed hard and tried to come up with the best way to get through this uncomfortable time. 'No Lucas...I'm just thinkin' that I could do with a drink right about now'

Lucas looked at Ben amused, 'At 1:00pm on a Saturday?...You know what Ben, turn around and head back to the Station. I could use a drink myself'

Ben had not anticipated Lucas's reaction and was shocked. He would not argue with the man so he turned the car around and headed back to the Sheriff's Station.

* * *

Billy was sat alone in a corner of Jimmy's bar, cursing himself for being so easily swayed by Selena. He had been sad when their relationship had ended; however, he knew it had not been healthy and it was for the best. Ever since he had seen her at the hospital she had been on his mind and when he saw her last night, it had taken her no effort at all to convince him to go home with her. He took a large sip of his bourbon and let out a large sigh at his weakness.

'Don't beat yourself up too much Billy-boy, Selena could convince a priest to give up his vows and go home with her if she chose to' Lucas said sitting down across from him.

It threw Billy off his train of thought being greeted by Lucas in bar in the early afternoon. 'Shouldn't you be out protecting and serving Sheriff?' he asked.

Lucas shrugged, 'The town can protect itself for one day, me and my Deputy are having the day off to drink' he said taking a large sip of his brandy.

Billy looked around then saw Ben heading towards them with a drink and moved over to allow him room to sit next to him. 'Well who am I to judge two policemen having a well earned drink?' he said sarcastically and tried to push down the uncomfortable feeling of being sat with Lucas Buck.

'Exactly' Lucas said and downed his brandy.

* * *

Selena had been sat outside the Trinity Guardian building for half an hour waiting for Gail to come out. She had spotted the red mustang and could not imagine her nemesis working on a Saturday so decided to wait for her. She had begun to doubt her initial assumption then saw Gail coming out of the front entrance.

Gail approached Selena, who was sat on her car bonnet and regarded her suspiciously. 'For what reason do I owe this unexpected visit?' she asked as she threw her bag into the back seat of her car.

Selena threw down her cigarette and softly stomped it out, but did not move from her seated position on the car. 'No special reason really, I just saw your car and thought I'd come see how the lovely Miss Emory is these days'

Gail laughed, if only Selena knew some of the things she'd done in the past she would not mistake her for lovely or innocent.

'Is something I said funny?' Selena asked, she did not like being laughed at especially by another woman.

Gail shook her head, 'Not really, it's just your portrayal of my nature couldn't be further from the truth...I'm as fine as I can be in this godforsaken town Selena, now get off my car'

Selena smiled, stood up and walked towards her nemesis. 'You're in a snappy mood Gail, has someone cut you off?'

Gail looked up at the sky in exasperation, she had gotten used to regular visits from Lucas on a daily basis and was pent up after keeping her distance for a week. It appeared that her usual false facade was slipping and Selena had seen right through it. 'Firstly, I would decide if someone was cut off not the other way around and secondly, my love life is non of your damn business' Gail said, turning away to enter the drivers side of her car.

Selena held the door before Gail could get in. 'It was only an observation Gail, I'm not trying to offend you'

'What are you trying to do Selena?'

'I'm bored' Selena shrugged.

'And you thought you'd bother me to entertain yourself?' Gail asked.

Selena smiled, 'What I thought was that we could go for a drink and give you a well earned break from that new dependant of yours'

Gail shook her head, she did not trust this woman at all. 'What a good role model I would be getting drunk on a Saturday afternoon with my dependants school teacher'

Selena laughed, 'It's a drink Gail, at one time in the not so distant past we drank together a lot...maybe I want a friend'

'Or maybe you're trying to sabotage me in some way so our Sheriff could challenge me for custody' Gail said, trying to figure Selena's end game.

Selena let go of the car door, this was becoming tiresome. 'How are you gonna find out without playing along Gail?'

Gail regarded the woman carefully, even if she got drunk she would not do anything stupid enough to jeapardise custody so there was not harm in seeing this through. 'OK Selena, let me sort out a sitter for Caleb and we're all set'

* * *

Lucas stood in Albert's Pool Hall holding a pool queue, contemplating his next move. Ben had received a call from Rita informing him that Barbara Joy wanted to talk about Ben Jr and as Rita could tell instantly that Ben was trunk, she had ordered him to go home leaving Lucas alone with Billy. This had been an unexpected turn of events but Billy was starting to grow on Lucas a little. The man clearly liked to boast about his career in an attempt to give himself an air of importance, which Lucas found irritating; however, once you got past that and brought alcohol into the equation, Billy-boy was quite fun.

When Ben had obediently returned home at the request of his little nurse, Billy had ordered them both some shots and Lucas had decided Jimmy's bar was not giving them the entertainment they needed; therefore, Lucas decided to show the good Doctor one of his favourite haunts and they had wandered over to the Pool Hall.

Right now Lucas was enjoying a competitive game of pool with Billy, there were very few people in this town that had the balls to try and win a match against Lucas and he knew his twin could easily tip the game in his favour; however, he respected a good bit of honest competition and it was better knowing he could win on his own merits.

The game was taking longer than it should due to both men being slightly drunk. It was not often that Lucas actually let himself enjoy the effects of alcohol unless he was with someone like Gail or Selena, but Billy had convinced him to throw caution to the wind as he had instantly identified that they both were having woman problems and the good Doctor believed this was the best way to deal with them.

If Billy-boy actually knew him he would realise that if Lucas fully let go he would likely find Gail, bend her over and take her roughly whether she wanted it or not, due to being so pent up from the lack of contact with her. He imagined the Billy-boy and Gail would likely not approve of this action; therefore, he decided to keep a little control over his urges.

'Damn it!' Billy cursed as the wrong ball rolled into the pocket, it was clear that the alcohol was affecting him more than Lucas at this point.

'Ah well Doctor...looks like I'll be takin' this now, watch how a pro does it' Lucas said smugly and strategically positioned his pool queue to pot the last remaining ball in a pocket. Although there was a slight haze over his vision due to the alcohol, he was confident he had the position just right and pulled the queue back to hit the ball; however, the faint sound of Gail's voice pierced through his concentration and the tip of the queue slipped on contact with the ball, causing it to go flying off the table.

'Yes!...' Billy yelled, '...so, that's how a pro does it huh?' he asked sarcastically and went to find the ball.

Lucas shook his head amusingly at the man and started scanning the place until he spotted Gail with Selena by the bar. Against his better judgement, he walked over to the women and put on his warmest smile. 'To what do we owe the pleasure of you two lovely ladies this afternoon?' he asked charmingly, mainly regarding Gail.

Gail closed her eyes and shook her head slowly at the sound of his voice, she knew this had not been a good idea. Selena sensed the tension in her new companion and turned towards Lucas confidently, 'Us two 'ladies' are not here for the pleasure of anyone Sheriff' she said and took a large sip of her wine when she saw Gail had downed hers.

Lucas continued to stare at his love, not liking how she was ignoring him. 'Oh but you two could provide so much pleasure to a person...'

'Shouldn't you be working Sheriff?' Gail interjected bluntly, getting agitated at the feeling of being watched.

Lucas smiled, she had not given him her full attention but she had noticed him. 'I reckon I should be Miss Emory; however, it appears I'm having woman problems and needed some guy time with my good Doctor friend'

Both Gail and Selena looked at each other concerned, then turned towards Lucas. 'What Doctor friend?' Gail asked suspiciously, then noticed Billy approaching balancing a pool ball and two drinks in his hands.

Lucas's smile grew wider, he had her full attention now. 'You're not the only one who can make friends Darlin', me and Billy-boy have been getting on like a house on fire'

Gail's first thought was Selena had planned on bringing her to Lucas all along; however, this thought was erased when the woman moved protectively to Billy's side. Gail wanted nothing to do with Lucas right now so she stood up, downed her companions drink and shot Billy a disapproving look. 'I'm leaving, you coming Selena?' she asked.

Selena stroked Billy's arm, then went to follow Gail. If he had been stupid enough to get involved with Lucas, she would leave him with the man and let him find out himself why Lucas Buck did not have any real drinking buddies.

Lucas did not like being discarded in such a way, he had assumed this little break was Gail's way of trying to insert her dominance in their relationship; however, she appeared to be pulling away from him. Without thought, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. 'Don't leave Darlin', this place is big enough for the both of us. I'll keep my distance if that's what you want'

Gail glanced at the hand gripping her arm, this little display was happening far too often for her liking. She gave Lucas a warning look and after a moment he let go of her arm, 'No place with you in it will provide the amount of distance I want from you right now, Sheriff' she said bluntly and turned to leave again.

Lucas felt his twin burst free at her blatant disregard of him and grabbed Gail's arm roughly again, dragged her into a room behind the bar and closed the door. When he was satisfied that there was nowhere for her to go he threw her gently towards the wall, then took a deep breath and attempted to take control of his twin. He was not used to this behaviour from a woman, especially when he was ready to stand down; therefore, it was proving hard to keep a leash on his twin, who's instinct was to get him what he wanted no matter what the cost.

Gail stood up and glared at Lucas, he had not thrown her with much force; however, she had nearly fallen to the ground. She could feel the rage rising inside her and fought to keep it under control. 'What the hell are you doing Lucas? Do you think this dominant crap is going to impress me?' she asked angrily.

'What are you doin' Gail?...' he said directing the anger back at her, '...Hanging around with my ex to get a rise out of me is poor taste, even for you'

Gail shook her head in disbelief, as usual he believed everything was about him. 'Get off your high horse Sheriff, we wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself' she said sarcastically.

'Say's you with your false morality and high standards...you should take some of your own advice Darlin', you're not foolin' anyone' he said and ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

'Meaning what?' she asked bluntly.

Lucas smiled, 'Meaning your almighty pursuit of the truth is a load of bull Darlin', as is your concern over my boy. Everything you do is a distraction to make you feel better about yourself and relieve some of the guilt about what you really want'

Gail laughed, 'Oh and what would that be?'

'To embrace your darkness...just like I have' he said and took a few steps closer to her. He suspected she was somehow involved with what had happened to Doctor Monroe and he could sense something deep down within her trying to come to the surface.

Gail chose to disregard his observation of her, as far as she was concerned she had the same urges everybody else had.

'Do you?...' Lucas asked reading her mind, as he closed the distance between them, '...or do you feel something else deep down, waiting to be set free?'

'You're dreamin'' Gail said defensively; however, she felt a stir in her stomach and wanted to get out of the room away from him.

'Am I?' Lucas asked and reached his hand out to caress her cheek. 'Let's stop playing games Gail, I can sense whats stirring inside you and it's yearning to be let loose'

Gail took a step back, she had lived with her rage all her life and had trained herself to keep it locked deep down. The incident with Doctor Monroe had caused her rage to stir inside her more often over the past week; however, she refused to let herself believe Lucas could see this part of her and she would not be goaded into letting go. 'I'm leaving Lucas, if you grab me in public again I'll press charges...now get out of my way' she said calmly.

Lucas did not want to let her leave but he would not force her to do anything at this moment in time; therefore, he stepped aside. When she started to walk past him, he stroked her arm affectionately. 'I'll be waiting when you're ready to show your true self Darlin' he said and watched as she left the room.

* * *

Caleb was sat laughing with Poppy in the backyard playing fetch with Rocky, Gail had told Poppy to keep an eye on him as she had something she needed to do and Caleb was happy for the time he could spend with his new friend.

It appeared he had developed a crush on the girl as he found himself wondering about what she was doing on most days and when he would see her next. Boone had gotten annoyed at him when he had told him he was spending time with Poppy, as if Caleb was stealing what was his. When he told Merlyn of this, she had laughed and told him that Poppy was no-ones and they were both fools if they believed any different. Caleb had shrugged this off, he had never really liked girls until he had seen Poppy and he had not idea how to even begin to deal with what he was feeling.

Rocky ran to the far end of the yard and started barking. Poppy excused herself to go get them both a drink and Caleb ran up to Rocky to see what he was barking at, hoping it was not the strange dog he saw Gail with earlier. Caleb smiled when he found Merlyn pacing and stroked Rocky to reassure him that there was nothing to be afraid of.

'Merly what are you doing here? I thought you were only going to visit when no-one was around?' he asked, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Poppy had not returned.

Merlyn continued pacing and nervously playing with her hands. 'Somethings wrong Caleb, I can feel it...I thought it was you so I rushed here to check on you'

'I'm fine Merly' he said concerned with his sisters behaviour.

Merlyn laughed, 'I can see that silly...where's Gail? I can't sense her'

Caleb shrugged, 'Out I guess, she got Poppy to come around as she had something to do. You can sense people Merly?' he asked curiously.

'I can usually sense our family Caleb, we're all connected'

'But you can't sense Gail now?'

Merlyn smiled, trying to not to worry her brother. Sometimes she wished he would not pick up on some things; however, he was inquisitive and he would not drop his line of questioning until she gave him a satisfactory response. 'It's probably nothin' Caleb, sometimes there's interference...it's hard to describe. Don't worry about it, I'll find her and I'm sure she'll be fine'

Caleb looked at Merlyn suspiciously, he could sense she was hiding something and was about to question her further when he heard Poppy returning with their drinks. 'Make sure she's OK Merly' he said concerned.

'I won't let anything happen to her Caleb, now go back to Poppy' she said and disappeared.

* * *

It was 9:00pm and Gail was sat on a bench laughing with Selena on the pier. They had decided to avoid any bars and just buy a few bottles of wine and a pair of wine glasses, Gail was past caring what the people of this town thought of her now that she had custody of Caleb and she knew Lucas wold not allow her to be arrested for drinking in public; therefore, she was happy enough to find a quiet spot on the pier for her and Selena to drink in peace.

The pier had been virtually deserted since 7:00pm, apart from the few people who were out walking their dogs or having a relaxed stroll. The pair were not hurting anybody out here by having a quiet drink and they had managed to keep themselves quite reserved up until this point.

Selena was telling her about a time when she had been addressing her class a few years earlier and she had not noticed that her skirt was tucked into her knickers, the whole class found it hysterical but one of the older teachers had wandered into the classroom to investigate the loud laughter and had not been impressed when she caught sight of Selena's lace underwear. For some reason Gail found this hilarious and could not stop laughing at the thought of a prim and proper old dear walking in on Selena addressing her class in this fashion.

'So what did you do?' Gail asked between giggles.

'What could I do?...the old witch marched right up to Principles office and ratted me out! I was seething. Well, to my embarrassment I was called into the office with them both and I must've called them everything under the sun because I was so ashamed. God knows how Lucas smoothed it over with them , but the old witch hasn't spoken to me since' Selena said laughing.

Gail shook her head, stood up and walked towards the rail to look out into the water, in an attempt to calm herself down. She had clearly had too much to drink, but she had needed this distraction.

Selena poured them both another glass of wine and took a sip of hers. She was enjoying spending time with another woman and she realised that she had not thought about Billy or any other man for that matter, which was not like her. Usually she was yearning for someone to hold her at this point in the night; however, she seemed surprisingly content here with the lovely Miss Emory.

'Bitch!' shouted a dark figure approaching them.

Selena looked towards Gail, who had turned to face her at the insult. The figure was moving fast towards them and Selena recognised the married man she slept with a few weeks earlier when his face came into the light. Selena took a step towards the man defensively, 'That's not appropriate language to use around woman' she said, not even remembering the mans name.

The man moved closer and grabbed Selena's arm hard, 'You whore! My wife found out about what we did and left with my kids. This is all your fault!' he said angrily.

Gail instinctively walked towards Selena in a protective manner. This was typical, a man cheats on his wife and blames the other woman who had no commitments when he gets caught, rather than his own bad choices. Gail placed a hand on the mans arm to try and reason with him, as she could see how tight he was gripping Selena's arm; however, he grabbed Gail and threw her at the rail roughly.

The rage inside Gail was fighting it's way to the surface and she was struggling to keep it caged. She stood up and saw Selena trying to wrestle out of the mans grasp. 'What a tough man you are trying to beat up on a woman. No wonder your wife can't stand you, I bet she was just looking for a reason to leave' Gail yelled at him, to give enough of a distraction for Selena to get free.

The man stopped wrestling with Selena and turned his attention towards Gail, Selena slapped him hard on the cheek and he threw her to the floor effortlessly. Who did this woman think she was talking to him like that? He would teach the whore's friend a lesson and see how brave she was when he had finished with her.

Gail stood tall when the man approached her with his unbuckled belt wrapped around his fist, she punched him hard in the gut as he came close; however, it did not stop him from grabbing her neck and pushing her hard onto the rail.

'You think you're brave? We'll see how brave you are after you've had my belt wrapped around your neck'

Had she not been so drunk, she would have easily broken free of this position after all of the self defence training she had done in Charleston; however, it had all left her mind at this point. Gail felt an unusual wave of fury surge threw her body as her rage fought to be released and laughed, which caused the man to regard her cautiously and loosen his grip on her slightly. 'Who do you think your messing with?' she asked in a voice unlike her own and smiled when she heard the familiar growl come from behind the man.

The mans grip tightened again and that's all she could take before closing her eyes and letting her rage free. The man instantly let go of her neck and gripped at his heart, then fell to his knees. When he hit the floor, the wild dog came out of nowhere and bit into the back of his neck.

Selena screamed and called for Gail to run to her; however, Gail just stood watching as the dog she had been feeding all week ripped into the mans flesh effortlessly. Blood ran down his shirt and he yelled out in agony, but he appeared to be frozen and could not defend himself against the vicious attack.

Gail was in a haze, she took a deep breath and could feel her hold on him strengthen. This was reminiscent of the time her foster father had attempted to molest her when she was 9 and an unusual presence had taken over her body to defend the attack. Just like back then, it felt good being in control of this mans body and she did not want to let go, she just stared calmly and watched the vicious attack curiously.

'Gail no!' Merlyn shouted and projected a large surge of light threw Gail's brain.

Gail faltered for a moment, then glanced towards the source of the intrusion. The girl in white did not faze her and she only smiled devilishly at her, then turned her attention back towards the man being mauled.

Merlyn had not seen this side of her cousin, it reminded her of Lucas and Caleb when he had turned bad. She was completely unprepared for something like this and opened her mind for any help from her fallen family, but all she felt was their shared concern. Merlyn said the only thing she could think of and prayed it would bring her cousin back. 'Think of Caleb! would you want him to see you doing something like this?'

Gail froze at the mention of Caleb, what was she doing? 'Stop!' she yelled at the dog and her control over the man vanished. 'Selena call an ambulance!' she said and walked towards the slumped figure in front of her. The dog had retreated and she was left with a badly injured man, she could not comprehend what had just happened and needed to get away from this scene.

Selena approached cautiously, she did not know where the dog had come from; however, it had disappeared quickly when Gail had yelled at it. 'We should go...' she said to Gail, '...this attack will be all over town in the morning and we don't want to be part of the gossip'

Gail nodded, she did not want to flee the scene of an attack; however, her mind was screaming at her to get out of there. 'We'll go, but you call an ambulance right now'

'OK, I'm calling...now let's go!'

Gail took one last glance at the injured figure on the floor and looked towards the girl in white who she recognised from her nightmares a few month previous, then followed Selena off the deserted pier.

-To be continued-


	7. Chapter 7

Caleb woke up at 8:30am on Sunday morning with Gail's arms wrapped around him loosely and Rocky laying on his feet. He smiled to himself at the welcome intrusion of his space and carefully turned towards his cousin.

Gail was fast asleep on the pillow next to him, just wearing one of his long T Shirts and her underwear. He did not want to wake her as she looked so peaceful; therefore, he slowly wriggled his way out of the bed, careful not to wake Rocky either and decided he would make them all breakfast. Caleb had no idea how to cook; however, he had watched Gail when she made him scrambled eggs and bacon so he copied her method, hoping it would turn out alright.

When he cracked some eggs into a bowl, he switched on the grill to do some bacon and searched the kitchen for any utensils he would need to assist with his chosen task.

'Be careful of egg shell's in the mix' Merlyn said from the corner of the kitchen.

Caleb turned towards his sister and smiled, 'Mornin' Merly, you don't normally come by this early'

Merlyn shrugged, 'I'm just checkin' in on you...and Gail'

Caleb stopped what he was doing and focused all of his attention on his sister. Although it was a pleasant surprise, it was strange that he woke up with Gail in his bed and there was obviously something wrong. 'What's goin' on Merly? Why would you be checkin' on Gail?' he asked concerned.

Merlyn did not want to worry her brother but she was concerned about what she had seen last night and she wanted to keep a close watch on her cousin. 'Caleb I...' she started, then froze when Rocky entered the room followed closely by Gail.

'Morning' Gail said smiling and gave Caleb a big hug.

Caleb could see Merlyn was still stood in the corner and tried not to bring attention to her. 'Mornin' cous', I thought I'd make us some breakfast'

Gail walked towards the bowl of eggs and laughed when she saw bits of shell in it. She turned around to lean on the counter and looked at Caleb suspiciously. 'It wouldn't be good parenting if I allowed my 11 year old to cook breakfast now would it?'

Caleb glanced at Merlyn who still stood frozen in the corner, he was confused as to why she had not gone away. 'You were asleep in my bed, I didn't want to disturb you and wanted to do somethin' nice as you're lettin' me stay here' he said and forced a smile.

Gail nodded, bent down to stroke Rocky then returned to her position leaning against the counter. 'Am I to ignore the teenage girl stood silent in my kitchen Caleb?'

'What?' Caleb asked and looked at Merlyn for help.

Merlyn glanced at Caleb confused at how to proceed and regarded Gail carefully. 'You can see me?' she asked.

Gail sighed and began picking the shell out of the eggs with a spoon, 'Of course I can see you...I've noticed you following me for some time and now you're here in my kitchen. I didn't realise you knew my cousin, what's your name?'

Merlyn did not know what to say, glancing at Caleb it was evident that he was also lost for words. When no-one answered, Gail continued to talk.

'OK, if that question is too hard let's try another. Where are your parents?' she asked.

Merlyn swallowed hard, her throat suddenly felt dry. 'They're dead' she answered honestly.

Gail turned towards her, there was something different about this girl in the white dress. She looked familiar and the answer of her identity was buried somewhere deep in her subconsious; however, she could not locate the information. 'I'm sorry to hear that...where do you live?'

'Nowhere' Merlyn said, not liking these questions.

Gail bit her lip in frustration, she was getting nowhere and she wanted to know why the girl had been following her. She still did not feel her usual self after last nights activities and this girl was beginning to agitate her. 'Who looks after you? How do you know Caleb? and why have you been following me?' she asked sternly.

Caleb could feel himself getting upset, he was confused as to how Gail could see his sister and what had happened last night to make them both behave strangely. 'Gail stop it!' he yelled.

Gail turned her attention to Caleb, he seemed upset and she did not know why. 'I will not stop Caleb, I have a right to know who's in my home'

'I'm your cousin' Merlyn said, knowing Caleb was scared to say it.

Gail turned her attention back towards Merlyn. 'I think you'll find I only have one cousin, try again' she said.

Caleb walked towards Merlyn, 'She's my sister Gail'

Gail shook her head in exasperation, she did not know what this little stunt was about but she was not impressed. 'Your sister is dead Caleb'

'I know and here she is' he said defensively.

Gail was confused, he actually appeared to believe what he was saying. 'Your telling me your dead sister is talking to us in my kitchen?'

Merlyn smiled, 'He's told you before that I've spoken to him Gail and this isn't the first time we've had a conversation' she said, thinking back the when she visited Gail in church when she was pregnant with Lucas's child.

Gail shook her head in disbelief, the activity of last night must have taken it's toll on her as she nearly considered what her cousin was telling her; however, her rage stepped in and would not let her comprehend that her dead cousin was standing in her kitchen and it went into a protective form of denial, knowing this was too much for her to handle. 'You know, it's been a crazy 24 hours...I think we all need to get back to some normality. Whatever your name is, if you're staying for breakfast that's fine and if not you should leave' she said and started to scramble the eggs.

Caleb glanced at Merlyn then back towards Gail. 'We told you Gail this is...'

'No!...' Gail shouted and slammed her hands hand on the kitchen counter, making Rocky jump and Merlyn stand protectively in front of Caleb. '...I will not stand for any more of this, seen as your insistent on continuing with this little charade you can go to your room with your friend. Leave me alone to do breakfast and I'll call you when it's ready'

'But Gail...'

'Drop it Caleb...' said Merlyn cautiously, sensing part of the presence she witnessed last night was still close to the surface within her cousin. '...let's go upstairs and leave your cousin Gail to do breakfast'

Caleb did not want to leave Gail but he sensed it was the right thing to do, it was a lot to take in and he hoped that she would accept what they had told her if she had some time to think. He stroked Rocky on the way out and headed up the stairs with Merlyn.

Gail went to her fridge and found some bacon, then put it in the grill. She felt as though there was someone else inside of her and she was cooking on autopilot. She should be concerned over what she had just been told; however, her mind would not allow her to believe it. She paced around the kitchen waiting for the bacon to be cooked and shouted Caleb when it was ready.

When Caleb came back downstairs with Merlyn in tow, Gail was coming out of her bedroom after getting changed. 'I have to go out, I'll be back later' she said to him as they met at the stairs and gave him a reassuring hug when she noticed he looked upset. 'Don't worry, I just need sort some things out then I'll be home and we can do something nice together, maybe with your friend'

Caleb nodded, 'OK cous', I'll look after Rocky while you're gone'

Gail smiled at him, then headed out the door to her car. She had not wanted to worry her cousin but she needed to get out of there, she felt like she was losing her mind and the claims he had just made about the girl in white had not helped the situation. She needed to push that to one side for the moment and concentrate on the more pressing matter, so she got into her car and started to drive.

Gail tried to focus, she had told Selena that she would deal with the incident which took place last night and that is what she needed to do. She had meant to wake up early and contact some of her sources around town to see if anything had been reported; however, when she returned home late last night all she wanted to do was curl up next to Caleb for some comfort and she had forgotten to set her alarm.

Selena had told her she would check with Billy to see if the man had received the medical care he required; therefore, all Gail had to do was make sure they were not implicated in anything. Her instincts had come up with the solution before she had fully figured it out, as she had automatically driven to Lucas's mansion.

Gail took a deep breath and sat in the car for a moment, considering whether she really wanted to go down this road. The choice was taken away from her when the driver side door was opened and Lucas stood bare chested holding his hand out to assist her in exiting the car. She exhaled deeply, turned off the engine and obediently took his hand.

'This is a pleasant surprise' Lucas said, leading her into his garden. He had woken up 10 minutes earlier with an urgency to go outside, he had stayed out late last night with Billy and was not impressed with having to get out of bed so suddenly; however, his anger dissolved when he saw the red mustang pull up in his driveway.

Gail allowed herself to be led through the garden and to the porch, where they both took a seat. She felt Lucas watching her expectantly and did not know where to begin. Before she had time to think, her words just came out. 'You said you'd be waiting for me to show my true self, what did you mean by that?'

Lucas gazed at her with fascination, something was different and he could not quite figure out what it was; however, it excited him. 'I meant that this sweet and innocent act of yours may fool everyone else Darlin', but I can sense something else deep down inside you waiting to be set free' he said, curious as to where this conversation would lead.

Gail considered his words carefully, she had never intended to portray herself in the sweet and innocent image that everyone seemed to have of her and the few people that really knew her were aware of how cut throat she could be. It occurred to her that Lucas had been toying with her since she arrived in Trinity and may have seen through the image that had so often plagued her from the start. 'Do you think I purposely act that way? What is it about me that gives off that impression?'

Lucas smiled, 'Where do I start? Your long flowery skirts and dresses, your ease at making people believe you want to be their friend, your seeming to care about what happens to people when it doesn't involve you...do I need to go on?'

Gail shook her head and laughed, 'I suppose that stuff may give off the wrong impression. I don't care about other people...I care about my family, my stories and getting to the truth. I can't help it if people latch onto me, it's been drilled into me that I should have more friends...'

Lucas laughed, 'Do you see me being burdened with friends? Friend's are a weakness you don't need Darlin'. Take your friendship with Harvard for example, what are you getting out of that apart from your time wasted taking care of a grown man who made his own bad choices? Or Billy-boy with his constant whining about 'woman troubles', he can be fun but do you really need another dependant to take care of?'

Gail sighed, 'So what...am I suppose to be alone like you? Live in a big mansion with all my money and have nothing to actually enjoy?' she asked.

Lucas smiled, leaned closer to her and caressed her thigh with his hand. 'I have plenty to enjoy...No, you're to find a soul mate who can challenge you and accept who you really are, just like I have'

Gail shook off the feeling that was stirring between her legs and stood up, she had not come here for this and did not like where this conversation was leading. She walked up to the porch railing and stared out into the garden, heavy drops of rain began to fall and she resisted to urge to take off her cardigan, walk around the garden and revel in the feeling of the cool drops rolling off her bare skin.

Lucas came behind her and as if reading her mind slowly peeled her cardigan down her arms, to allow her bare skin to feel the cool morning breeze. He knew she loved the rain and she was trying to resist the urge to step out into it. He stoked his hands gently down her arms and ran his lips over the bottom of her neck, he wanted her out here in the open but he needed it to be her choice.

Gail moved her head to one side and brushed her hair over her left shoulder, allowing him full access to her neck. Being here with him was giving her the clarity and strength she needed to take control of herself and push her rage back down. She leaned back slightly and allowed Lucas to grip her hips and pull her against his crotch, she could feel how hard he was under his pants and smiled at the affect she has on him. 'So Caleb thinks his dead sister was visiting us in my kitchen' she said trying to slow down the pace, knowing if it continued she would forget about why she was here.

Lucas stopped playfully sucking her neck and wrapped his arms around her stomach, 'That's a big revelation...' he whispered, trying not to give away his discomfort, '...did you see her?' he asked curiously.

Gail closed her eyes at the feeling of his arms wrapped around her and took a deep breath. She had heard the change in his tone and he had not dismissed the statement, which was strange. 'I did...' she answered, not letting him know she was suspicious of his response, 'she's a pretty young thing in white and apparently I've spoken to her before'

Lucas subconsciously gripped her tighter, 'Oh? and when did this conversation take place?' he asked and nipped at her ear.

Gail turned around in his arms and looked him in the eye. 'Why are you taking this seriously?' she asked curiously.

Lucas put on his best smile, 'You think this is serious Darlin'?...' he laughed, '...Where is this mysterious girl?'

Gail regarded him suspiciously, she suddenly felt protective of the girl and had not meant for Lucas to get involved. 'It doesn't matter, I came here about something else' she said pushing out of his arms and walking down the porch steps into the rain.

Lucas watched as she walked away from him, he tried to search her mind to find out what she knew of Merlyn but there appeared to be a block. There was definitely something different about her and it intrigued him. 'What could be more important than your cousin?' he called at her.

Gail lifted her head up to the sky and smiled at the sensation of the rain drops rolling off her face. 'I think I nearly killed a man last night' she called back to him without thinking.

Lucas stared at her in disbelief, then a devilish grin appeared on his lips. He felt his manhood grow harder at the realisation of what she had just said and walked bare chested into the rain to follow her around his garden. 'The lovely Miss Emory could never do such an act' he teased and approached her from behind.

Gail side stepped his grasp and continued to walk around the garden, 'I'm not convinced it was my lovely side that did it'

Lucas watched her curiously as she bent down to check on the flowers she had planted previously, when she turned towards a plant that was in front of him he noticed a faint red mark on the front of her neck and a surge of anger rose through him. 'Did someone hurt you?' he asked and pulled her close so he could examine the mark.

Gail laughed uncomfortably, 'Not as much as I hurt them...I don't want to get into the details of what happened, I just want to make sure nothing comes from it' she said and shook loose of his grasp.

Lucas smiled, so she wanted him to cover the incident up; however, she did not want to ask him outright. 'If I'm to do anythin' here Darlin', I need to know the details'

Gail sighed, 'If you know the details you'll go after him, when it's not needed. Besides, I don't even fully understand what happened' she said and turned away from him.

Lucas approached her from behind stroked his hand tenderly down her back, they were both soaked and he could see she was shivering; however, he sensed that part of her was shivering with excitement and he wanted to know more about what she had done.

He lifted up the back of her vest and pushed his hands under it to the top of her back, then let his fingers trail down her skin to her behind. Gail leaned back into him and he placed his hands on her hips, then let them move forward to meet at her stomach. She had gained some weight after their baby was lost, due to the amount of food she had to consumed during her pregnancy and although she had lost a lot of the excess weight, she still had a slight soft stomach which reminded him of where his boy had been, He liked to let his hands linger there affectionately when he touched her, as a reminder of what she went through for him.

Gail let out a deep aroused breath and Lucas smiled, she may not be able to say the words of what happened; however, he could find out another way. 'Close your eyes and give yourself to me Gail' he whispered in her ear and she obediently complied with his request. Lucas closed his eyes and concentrated on the activities of last night.

With a flash Lucas was experiencing the incident through Gail's eyes, one minute she was laughing with Selena and the next they were being approached by a dark figure. Lucas watched in anger as the man wrestled with Selena and threw down Gail, then his anger changed to awe when he experienced Gail fighting back and surge of rage which allowed her to hold the man down while he was mauled by the same dog this property had sent to protect her. He saw Merlyn and her initial failed attempt to stop his love, then felt the shame when Caleb was mentioned.

Lucas opened his eyes and let Gail's subconscious loose. The feeling of being inside her spiritually was completely new to him and it had aroused him to the point that he needed to taste her and take her straight away. He pulled her towards a nearby tree, turned her to face him then bent down to pull her pants down.

Gail felt as though she was coming out of a dark room and the bright light of the day was causing her vision to be hazy. She felt Lucas push her towards a tree, pull down her pants and thong then begin to lick between her legs. The feeling of his tongue on her was exquisite; however, she needed to focus. 'Lucas stop' she panted, but her protest only made the movement of his tongue go faster.

Lucas disregarded her protests, it had been a week since he had been allowed to touch her and the thought of her holding down a man while he got his flesh ripped off piece by piece was too much for him to be able to keep his urges pushed down. He nipped at her sweet spot and tasted how ready she was for him, so he stood up and pulled down his pants to free his manhood, then turned her around and pushed himself into her roughly.

Gail called out at the sudden feeling of him pushing deep inside of her. She gripped the wet tree tight to steady herself and allowed him to take her in the rain. The rain became torrential and she bit her bottom lip to stifle her moan as he pounded in and out of her, the tree did not give much cover from the downpour and the sensation of the rain drops trickling down her bare legs while he thrust in and out of her was almost too much to bear.

Lucas's moans became louder with every hard thrust and he bit hard into the bottom of her neck due to the intense pleasure and tasted her blood in his mouth. He could feel her tense as she started to reach her climax and let himself go so they could experience the intense climax together. He stood deep inside her for a moment panting against her back, then pulled out of her and licked her wound. He had not meant to bite her so hard; however, the pleasure had been too intense and he could not stop himself.

Gail stood holding the tree for a moment, then turned around to find Lucas leaning down to pull up his pants. 'Oh you think we're done Sheriff?' she asked sweetly and stepped out of her pants. Ignoring his confused look, she pushed him to the ground roughly and straddled him. 'It's my turn now' she said and reached for his still hard manhood and pushed him inside her gently.

Lucas smiled and moaned at the feeling of being inside her again, he should know by now that she would never let him take her his way without taking him hers. He gripped her behind tightly then pushed his hips up to force himself further inside and Gail gave him a warning look for trying to take control. 'Now, now Sheriff...' she panted sarcastically, '...you've had your turn'

Lucas laughed then inhaled deeply in pleasure as she clawed at his chest hard with her long nails and he felt her pierce his skin. She began to move up and down faster then slowed right down. He called out her name in frustration knowing she had slowed to prove she was in charge, which caused her to smile mischievously and pick up the pace. He reached for her breasts and squeezed tight, causing her to call out his name in ecstasy and he rolled her over so he could take over, sensing she was beginning to lose her energy.

Gail gripped Lucas's back and let him take control. She bit into his shoulder hard as he thrust in and out of her, then felt his hand over her mouth to stifle her yell as her orgasm hit and she felt his release inside her. Lucas lay comfortably on Gail still inside of her and she realised that the rain had stopped, when he went to pull out of her she caressed his cheek. 'Not yet' she panted softly and pulled him down for a kiss.

Lucas kissed her passionately, then rolled her over carefully and let her lay on top until she decided she wanted to release him. 'What are we gonna do with you Darlin'?' he asked running his hand over her hair.

Gail lay comfortably on his chest and ran her fingers through his chest hair. They were both covered in mud from the wet grass, god help them if anyone happened to wander into the garden. 'What are we going to do with this screwed up relationship?' she replied.

Lucas laughed, it certainly was not what he expected from conversations with men who were tied into a commitment. 'Would you prefer the usual ball and chain relationship?' he asked sarcastically.

Gail lifted her head up, looked him in the eye and smiled, 'We couldn't be that boring if we tried' she said and gently pulled him out of her.

Lucas bit his lip at the pleasure of her slight touch, but was given a look of warning. 'I take it we're definitely done now?' he asked.

Gail stood up, ran her hands through her wet hair and looked for her pants. 'It's lucky I have some spare clothes in my car for an emergency' she said shaking her head at the state of herself.

Lucas reached for his pants and stood up. 'You could always come in for shower Darlin'...you wouldn't want that cousin of yours seeing you like this'

Gail considered the offer, then remembered why she had not been with him all week. 'I'll come in if you drop the charges on Matt Crower...I'll even make it worth your while' she said cheekily.

Lucas pulled his pants on then looked at her disapprovingly, 'Where did that come from?'

Gail shrugged, 'You said yourself he's a waste of my time, think of all the time I could spend with you here if I had someone Caleb really knew to look after him when I was out...I'm still not letting you stay over, so we'll have to make do with whatever time I can spend here if you want this to continue'

Lucas shook his head, smart girl using his own words against him. He certainly was liking the glimmer of her true self starting to emerge, even if it was just for his benefit. 'I told you, I'll drop the charges if you and Caleb come live with me...then we'll have all the time we need'

Gail sighed, she was too tired to get into this now and she had not expected him to take her request seriously anyway. 'And I already told you that is never going to happen, now I suppose it's best if I get back to my dependant' she said and went to walk past him.

Lucas did not want her to leave yet and grabbed her arm, 'Don't go...come and get a shower with me' he asked.

Gail smiled, 'I told you my terms Sheriff' she said seductively.

'You're serious?' he asked, this little game was beginning to frustrate him.

'I must be...' she shrugged, '...Besides, you convinced a Principle to let your ex keep her job when she had taught the class showing her butt cheek and then swore at the Principle and a long standing Teacher. Somehow I think dropping the charges wouldn't be the worst thing you've done for someone'

Lucas inhaled deeply in exasperation, he would have to have a quiet word with Selena about keeping her mouth shut about their previous arrangements. 'OK, how about this...I'll consider dropping the charges if you consider letting Caleb stay here with me once a week. You're not getting this for nothin' Darlin'

Gail considered his request, she hated this house and would not let Lucas force his ways onto her cousin; however, if Caleb willingly chose to accept the offer, the choice was his. 'And here I thought I was more than nothing to you Lucas...' she said defensively, '...I'll authorise a sleepover once a week, if Caleb wants it. You can offer it to him, but you drop the charges even if he say no. Deal?'

Lucas smiled, she was good. Not only would he have to let Harvard go, he would not have a guarantee that Caleb would be staying with him. He was confident enough that she would bend to his will eventually, especially with the revelation of what she had done the night before; therefore, there was no harm in keeping her on his side right now by giving her what she wanted, it would only make her inevitable transition go more smoothly. 'You got me Darlin', it's a deal...not get your ass in my house, we've got shower to get'

* * *

Caleb sat on the front porch swing with Merlyn, waiting for Gail to come home. He had been worried about his cousin and how she would react to learning about Merly; however, his sister tried to reassure him that everything would be OK. 'Can you sense her Merly?' he asked.

'Sense who?' Lucas asked, appearing out of nowhere leaning against the porch railing.

Merlyn stood in front of Caleb protectively and Rocky came around the side of the house growling at Lucas.

'Step down people, what do you think I'm gonna do?' he asked sarcastically.

'Caleb, go inside' Merlyn said.

'My boy will do no such thing if he wants to know how his cousin is' Lucas said and smiled when Caleb approached him at the mention of Gail.

'Where's Gail? Is she OK?' he asked concerned.

Lucas disregarded Merlyn and focused on his son. 'She's fine son, she's napping at my place after a tough night and even tougher morning learning about your sister here. What were you both thinking? You can't just tell a person that your dead sister is stood in their kitchen...'

'That was not Caleb's fault' Merlyn interrupted, 'She wasn't supposed to see me'

Lucas shot a warning look at Merlyn, 'Pipe down Casper, the men are talkin' here' he said and turned his attention back to Caleb, 'I've smoothed things over with her, but she can't take this in just yet son...do you understand what I'm sayin'?'

Caleb nodded, 'I reckon I do...I won't talk about her again unless Gail asks' he said.

'Good man...now, I need you to do me a favour and make sure anyone who may ask knows your cousin was with you all last night' Lucas said.

'But she wasn't' Merlyn chimed in, not wanting Caleb to be involved in anything that happened last night.

Lucas ignored Merlyn and focused on Caleb, 'We've all done some questionable things, I know you remember son, but we're family...so can I count on you?' he asked.

Caleb looked towards Merlyn then back at Lucas, he knew what Lucas was referring to and Gail had forgiven him for the bad thing he had done to her so he would protect her from whatever he had to. 'Yes sir, you can count on me'

Lucas smiled and patted his son on the back. 'Your cousin will be home soon, have a long hard think about what you're gonna say about your sister. I gotta go visit someone in the hospital, but I'll stop by later as I need to talk to you about something important'

'OK Lucas, I hope your friend in hospital is alright' Caleb said and walked towards Rocky to give him a reassuring stroke.

Lucas smiled and left the porch, the man in the hospital would not be alright when he had finished with him.

* * *

Lucas entered the hospital and made niceties with the ill people he came across in the corridor, even on his day off he still had to keep up pretence's to ensure the trains ran smoothly in his town.

When he had gotten past the people at the main entrance, he walked down the deserted corridor to the room where he knew the man who attacked Gail and Selena was situated. Lucas was looking forward to letting his twin out to have some fun with this man; however, when he reached the door he got a strange feeling.

Lucas opened the door slowly and glanced up at the man hanging from the ceiling fan curiously, he could see the missing flesh on his arms and knew it was the man he saw through Gail's eyes. He glanced down the corridor to ensure no-one had seen him, then entered the room fully and closed the door. The man reached frantically for him, while clawing at the noose around his neck with his other hand.

'Help me!' the man whispered in a hoarse voice as he choked.

'Well this is unexpected, what are you doing up there?' Lucas asked as he began to search the room, his eyes came across a dark figure in the corner and he walked towards it fascinated. When he got closer, he recognised the shape and felt his twin stir under his skin trying to get out. 'Gail?' he asked, but the figure just smiled at him with devilish red lips and pale skin then disappeared.

'Help me...' the man tried to yell, but started coughing.

'Will you hang on!' Lucas snapped and considered what he just witnessed. 'How dare she steal my thunder' he said to himself out loud and left the room to enable himself to ponder over the happenings of the last 24 hours in peace, as the man was taking his final breath.

* * *

Gail woke up in Lucas's bed with a start and inhaled deeply to catch her breath. She had just had a horrible nightmare about forcing the man who attacked her and Selena to tie a noose around his neck with a bed sheet then hang himself. It had felt so real, like the nightmare she had about Doctor Monroe and she began to feel sick in her stomach.

She got up from the bed and looked around for some clean clothes, something was not right with her; however, her subconscious would not allow her to investigate this train of thought further and pushed thoughts of Matt to the front of her mind in an attempt to distract her.

Gail got dressed, pushed the nightmare deep down until she could analyse it further and started to head out of Lucas's house. As she was walking carefully down the stairs, she could feel a presence surrounding her; however, she was not scared, she was more curious than ever with the secrets of this place and she vowed find time to investigate in the future. Right now she had a cousin to go home to and an imprisoned friend to try and set free.

The end.


End file.
